Sobrina del Diablo
by Rowen de la H
Summary: House y Cuddy jugueteando al poder, más una sobrina feliz de andar metida en lo que no le atañe, igual a 'caos'. Una serie de malentendidos afortunados
1. La Sobrina

Hola gente! Este es un fic que tenía a medio escribir y que me decía 'súbeme, súbeme' y fue tanto que tuve que hacerlo... Es por capis, de la mitad del tamaño de los de DM (r-Aki xD) y pss... no me iba a dejar en paz, así que aquí está, es medio larguito, pero ni tanto. Espero que os guste y aguardo por vuestros comentarios.

_Celebrando que la hija pródiga ha vuelto xD! A Nessy por la confianza... y por el retracto xD_

El título de este fic tiene 2 motivos, 1) se darán cuenta solos, 2) pues, House cree eso de Cuddy xD, lo siento, pero desde que le oí eso no pude olvidarlo xD.

Oh! cierto. Omitan mi gran originalidad del nombre del primer chap, por favor xD.

* * *

**Sobrina del Demonio**

**Cap. 1º: La sobrina **

Una maleta café y de ruedas se desliza sonoramente por la vereda que da a la casa de Lisa Cuddy. La maleta es conducida por una muchacha que viste jeans, zapatillas y una blusa blanca, además de llevar lentes; tiene el cabello castaño claro y los ojos azules, que resaltan en su pálida piel, pincelada con algunas pecas claras en mejillas y nariz y lunares pequeños en los brazos. Además de la maleta carga una mochila negra y lila.

Las ruedas se detuvieron junto con sus pies frente a la casa ya mencionada. Mira su reloj: las nueve treinta de la mañana. Busca debajo de la maceta más cercana a la puerta una llave, con la que abre la puerta y entra.

* * *

Era un día como tantos en el Hospital Técnico Princeton-Plainsboro. Heridos, muertos, casos, leucémicos, partos… y consultas. Las dichosas consultas que cierto doctorcillo se había escaqueado por las semanas que su jefa se fue de vacaciones.

Lisa Cuddy, ahora que había vuelto, debía poner todo en orden. Porque aunque antes de irse se preocupó de ello, siempre había "un" subordinado que se las arreglaba para darle más trabajo del que presupuesta al regreso de sus salidas.

"Bien. Comencemos", se dijo a sí misma, para volver a su rutina: firmar papeles, hacer unas cuantas llamadas y sobretodo ir a reprender a cierto médico rebelde.

El papeleo la tenía mareada, así que decidió ir a "divertirse" un rato. Sin embargo, cuando empujó la puerta para salir, alguien la empujó para entrar: House. Ninguno de los dos cedió mientras se miraban por el cristal: ella molesta, él con cara de ver hasta donde podía fastidiarla. Finalmente, Cuddy, ya urgida, la cogió y la abrió hacia dentro.

—¿Qué quieres? —gruñó, haciendo una mueca de disgusto cuando él se convidó solo a pasar y se recostó en el sofá.

—Saber cómo te había ido en tu viaje —contestó con simplicidad, mientras afinaba su puntería, preparándose a lanzar un dardo a algún lugar de la pared.

—Bien —espetó respondiendo, acercándose. —Y deja eso —se lo quitó de las manos.

—¡Ay! Mami —se quejó, sentándose.

Cuddy negó con la cabeza, pero luego recordó por qué ella había querido salir y volvió a estar molesta.

—No hiciste consulta por dos semanas. Se agregan a tu lista de deudas conmigo.

—¿Lista de deudas?

—Sí. Ahora levanta tu trasero de allí y vete a trabajar.

—Ya sabía yo que no tenía que venir para acá —se puso de pie y se le acercó. —Tú sólo me das malas noticias —y se fue cojeando rumbo a la salida, pero Cuddy fue tras él.

—¡Cuando te despida di que te doy una mala noticia, doctor House!

—Pues, gracias por no despedirme.

Cuddy cogió la primera carpeta sobre el mesón, de una de las personas que esperaba por ser atendidas, pero no la leyó, sino que usó su imaginación:

—Pamela Anderson te espera en la consulta uno —tal vez acertaba.

House se detuvo y se volteó con una mirada de "no me mientas, pillina", mientras ella se acercaba con una sonrisa de "atrévete a no creerme", con la carpeta entre sus manos.

—No creas que me engañas. Si no me equivoco la casa de Pam está a unas cuantas millas de aquí, tal vez en otro estado, ¿o no?

—No tiene porqué ser tan literal —aseguró ella con una sonrisa inocente, extendiéndole la carpeta.

House la miró de medio lado, como tratando de desentrañar el plan. Le quitó la carpeta y ella sonrió aún más.

—Voy a ir. Pero como no sea siquiera parecida a Pam tendrás que compensarme un mes de consultas.

—Una semana.

—Un mes.

—Una semana.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a negociar?

—Soy tu jefa. Punto. Una semana.

—Está bien. Eres una tirana —y se volteó rumbo a la consulta. —¡Ah! Por cierto, ¡espero encontrarme con unas enormes bubis!

Cuddy rodó los ojos y restringió su sonrisa a un simple rictus.

Los enfermillos miraban asombrados la escena.

A los diez minutos regresaba el nefrólogo empujando la puerta.

—¿Y? —preguntó la directora echándose en su silla y subiendo las piernas al escritorio.

—¿Y? ¿Y, qué? Eres tramposa. ¡La tía era gorda! Era obvio que tendría las bubis grandes!

—Pero tenía las bubis grandes. Punto. Ve a hacer tus horas antes de que te añada más —y bajó las piernas satisfecha de haberle hecho una jugada.

—Eres malvada y sucia, además de embustera.

—Yo gané. Ve a trabajar —le ordenó mecánicamente, mientras firmaba unos papeles.

—Arpía.

—Malvada, sucia, embustera, arpía —le miró. —¡Vaya! Es el día de los halagos.

—Y no te he dicho los mejores aún —señaló, mirando descaradamente su escote.

—Sí, House. Me encantaría escucharlos, pero tienes que trabajar y yo también; mira que gracias a ti, tengo reclamos que atender hasta la Navidad del dos mil cuarenta y seis. Y si no te vas ahora, te agrego dos horas más. Ve.

A regañadientes salió.

—Escote maldito —fue lo último que le oyó Cuddy decir, antes de que él se marchara con una sonrisa.

Volvió a lo que estaba. Se absorbió tanto en el papeleo que no notó la hora; para cuando miró el reloj, ya eran pasada la una de la tarde. Decidió salir. Iba a ir a almorzar a casa. Probablemente su sobrina ya habría llegado.

En efecto, cuando abrió la puerta no tenía doble cerradura. Al entrar lo primero que vio fue a una niña que, si quisiera, podría tener una dulce apariencia, pero prefería tener aspecto de antipática: estaba sentada en el sofá, leyéndose un libro gordo y negro a través de sus lentes. No había desempacado nada, las maletas estaban a su lado.

—Hola Pamela. Ya llegaste —dijo Cuddy tratando de ser cordial.

—¿Ah? —la joven alzó la vista del libro. —¡Ah! Hola tía —se puso de pie y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla. —Sí, llegué. ¿Cómo está usted?

—Bien. Aún tratando de sobrellevar el hecho que tendré que albergarte —cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina.

—Lo sé. Pero usted quedó con su hermano, o sea mi papá. Yo me quería ir a un refugio universitario, sería más emocionante, pero bueno. Soy una sobreprotegida. Si quiere me voy —la siguió a la cocina —hacemos un "arreglín" y me voy, y le decimos a mi papá que sigo aquí.

—No —tajó Cuddy, mientras preparaba una ensalada. —Mi hermano me mataría. Tú lo conoces más.

—Sí, bueno.

—¿Cuándo empiezas las clases?

—El primero de septiembre, ¿ya no se acuerda? —y ocultó una risa.

Cuddy quiso ignorar el hecho de que le dijo sutilmente "vieja"; y le propinó un fuerte machetazo a la zanahoria.

—La otra semana —aparentó calma. —Bueno. Sé que eres una señorita. Espero que no hayas cambiado.

—Creo que no —contestó en falso tono inseguro, poniendo la mesa.

Cuddy la observó sorprendida por ser servicial.

—¿No te molesta comer ensalada, cierto?

—No.

—Y ¿atún en lata?

—Tampoco. Me parece bien.

—Que bueno —se acercó con los platos a la mesa —, porque es lo que almorzaremos —y los posó sobre ella.

—Me gustan estas cosas. Y me parece bien que hagamos dieta. ¿Usted las hace durante todo el año?

Cuddy hizo como si la ignorara, pero la escuchaba atentamente en realidad.

—Bueno. Pues supongo que se cuidará de ser equilibrada y sana y no se deja sin algún tipo de nutriente, digo yo. Como es médica.

Cuddy la miró asesinamente, pero trató de ocultarlo con una sonrisita sarcástica. Apoyó el codo en la mesa, para lograr hacer de su brazo un pedestal para su cabeza y le contestó:

—Sí, tranquila —volvió a comer. —Y ¿cómo está William?

—Bien. Mi papá está bien. Feliz por tanto niño con pésima higiene dental, porque ha tenido hartos ingresos.

Cuddy pensaba en lo desubicada, maldita e irónica que podía llegar a ser su sobrina con sus comentarios ácidos.

—Y ¿tú madre? ¿Cómo está?

—De cabeza día y noche frente a sus bocetos de ropa para anoréxicas. Pero bien. Sin contar que le diagnosticaron hipertensión, por tanta cafeína y desorden de horario.

Cuddy volvió a dar un suspiro y apretar los dientes. Esa antipatía natural le recordaba tanto a cierto médico, inevitablemente.

—Y ¿cómo se tomaron tus padres que quisieras estudiar derecho? Porque que yo sepa, pasaste por muchas ideas de carreras antes de decidirte.

—Sí, odio a los abogados, son sucios, mentirosos y embusteros, pero quería poder serlo sin sentir remordimiento —y sonrió. —Y mis padres, lo mismo. Mi papá no estaba muy a gusto con mi decisión, pero dijo que hiciera lo que quisiera, él no me iba a detener, pero… ya sabe. A mi mamá le daba lo mismo.

—Bueno. Espero que te vaya bien…

—Me va a ir bien. No es una carrera difícil. Sólo hay que ser constante y leer.

—Pues, me alegro de que te tengas tanta confianza.

Y continuaron comiendo en silencio.

Cuando Cuddy lavaba los platos y Pamela los secaba, la chica preguntó:

—Y, tía, ¿ha encontrado el amor?

A Cuddy casi se le resbala el plato que jabonaba.

—Ese asunto no es de tu incumbencia.

—Pero tía. Ya, pues. Si es muy guapa, es lista, cuando quiere puede ser encantadora y tiene buena situación económica. ¿Cómo es que ningún hombre se ha fijado en usted? ¡Ni siquiera uno flojo y aprovechado! ¡Este mundo está loco! Y los hombres son tontos y ciegos.

Podía ser antipática e irónica, tener la sensibilidad de descubrir la pregunta exacta que te incomoda, pero también de adularte, sin dejar de lado su sarcasmo, pero resultaba hasta agradable, considerando que venía de ella.

Cuddy esbozó una sonrisa.

De pronto comenzó a sonar el teléfono. Cuddy fue a contestarlo, mientras Pamela la seguía con la mirada, secando el último plato.

—¡Auch! —gritó Cuddy.

Pamela corrió a ver qué le pasaba, pero se quedó en la puerta de la cocina.

—¿Está bien, tía?

—Sí —afirmó Cuddy sobándose la pierna que se había golpeado con la maleta de la chica. —¿Por qué no has desempacado? —preguntó cogiendo el teléfono.

—Porque no sé dónde me quedo —contestó al tiempo que su tía se acomodaba el auricular.

Cuando acabó la frase, Cuddy respondió al teléfono.

Pamela se puso a inspeccionar el lugar para distraerse. No quería escuchar conversaciones ajenas en ese momento.

Cuddy colgó y dijo:

—Tengo que ir al hospital. Me incomoda dejarte sola, así que vamos.

—No se preocupe tía, si me puedo quedar aquí. Dígame dónde me alojo y después me pongo a leer y paso el rato.

—Vamos —ordenó Cuddy desde la puerta. —Puedes leer allá. Te quedas en mi despacho. Es cómodo. ¡Muévete!

—¡Ya! Sí. Voy —cogió su libro y salió tras Cuddy.

El viaje en el automóvil fue una serie de preguntas irrelevantes del tipo clima, sucesos del estado y esas cosas, nada de real importancia. Una que otra cosa sobre médicos y medicina. La negativa enésima de Cuddy a que Pamela se fuera un albergue, sin que su hermano supiera, fueron las palabras que les dieron paso al hospital.

—¡NO! Y fin de la discusión.

Pamela llegó a saltar ante el grito, cuando Brenda se acercaba a Cuddy.

—¿Qué pasa, Brenda?

Caminaban hacia la clínica mientras hablaban.

—Ese doctor House, ya ha hecho de la suyas.

—Pero, ¿qué ha hecho?

Pamela oía la conversación, mirando con curiosidad la mueca que se dibujó en el rostro de su tía.

Entraron a la clínica.

—¡Mírelo usted!

Cuddy y Pamela hicieron al mismo tiempo el mismo gesto: enarcar escépticas una ceja.

—¿Trabajó? —preguntó Cuddy, sarcástica.

—Aquí no hay ningún paciente, no le veo la tragedia, a parte de que no tengan ingresos. Pero si no me equivoco, la clínica de este hospital es altruista o de bajo costo, ¿cierto, tía? —Pamela miró a Cuddy con expresión inocente.

A Cuddy no le dio buena espina esa mirada.

—Sí, Pamela —fue lo único que se le ocurrió contestar.

—¿Es su sobrina? —preguntó Brenda.

—Sí —contestó cortante. —¿Cuál era la urgencia? —apremió, harta de que le hubiesen hecho apurarse en llegar por nada.

—Quería que viera esto.

—Sí, gracias —comenzó a calmarse. —En realidad, tenía que ver esto. —Volvió a alterarse: —¿O los milagros existen o House volvió a pagarles a los pacientes, mientras yo no estaba, para que se fueran?

Pamela se había desaparecido luego de que Cuddy le contestara y ninguna de las dos mujeres lo notó. Ahora ya venía de vuelta, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, en la que Cuddy reparó al voltearse y verla entrar por las puertas de la clínica.

—¿De qué te ríes tú?

Pamela comenzó a profundizar su sonrisa, hasta que no pudo más y estalló en carcajadas.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió Cuddy, perdiendo la paciencia.

La sobrina intentaba controlarse para responder.

—Vio… ay… ¿Vio el letrero que había afuera? —pararon las risotadas, pero no la sonrisa burlesca.

—¿Qué letrero?

—Bueno, se me ocurrió ir a mirar afuera, como entendí que al tipo ese no le gusta pasar consulta, pues supuse que habrá usado algo sencillo para librarse de lo que no le gusta…

—Podrías hablar… Olvídalo —en vez de aguardar por su explicación, decidió ir a ver por ella misma qué sería tal letrero.

"CLAUSURADO", rezaban unos cinco papeles impresos, idénticos a los originales, pegados en las ventanas.

—¡¡House!!

Cuddy arrancó los papeles con toda la furia que contenía en ese momento, no pudiendo despegarlos del todo.

—¿Tú tienes algo que ver con esto? —espetó a Brenda.

—Ni me he movido de mi puesto, hasta ahora.

—Tía, ¿no se dio cuenta de los papeles?

—¿¡Cómo quieres que me diera cuenta, si venía más preocupada de tirarte las orejas!?

—Uhmmm… Cierto. Aún me duele —y se sobó ambas.

Las dos tenía más que claro que era una metáfora.

—¡Has venido a causarme problemas!

—¿YO? —fue una mezcla de su natural sarcasmo, pero sobrepasado por el sentirse ofendida. —Tía, discúlpeme, pero que usted esté histérica, porque su amorcillo le juega bromitas, no es culpa mía.

—En lugar de haberme dicho que estaban esas cosas, te coludiste a desconcentrarme.

—Está un poco paranoica… Yo ni lo conozco. Pero no se preocupe, no la juzgo, debe ser difícil ser directora.

Cuddy iba a gritar algo más, pero recordó que estaba perdiendo el tiempo. De nuevo su sobrina era la culpable de que no se diera cuenta, pero a su vez de que lo notara.

—Desaparece de mi vista —le dijo sin darle mucha importancia, mirando hacia el interior de las puertas de vidrio.

—¿Por qué? Ahora veo que no está histérica, está molesta.

—No estoy molesta. Vete, por favor. Después hablamos. Ahora soy capaz de sacarte los ojos.

—Pero, ¿qué culpa tengo yo? ¿Por qué quiere privarme de mis ojitos azules?

Pamela le puso cara de cachorrito afligido. "¿Dónde he visto esa cara?", pensó Cuddy.

—Pamela… —señaló en tono de advertencia. —Hazme caso.

—Está bien. Con buenas palabras quién no entiende —y se retiró de espaldas y luego, tras voltearse, abrazada a su libro, avanzó más rápido, hasta algún lugar donde no estuviera en el radio de visión de su tía. Corrió.

Cuddy se dirigió a Brenda:

—Dile a los de aseo que limpien esto y luego recontacta a los pacientes. Yo voy a buscar a House.

**TBC**

**¿Opiniones?**


	2. ¿La niña 666?

**2- ¿La niña 666?**

Cuddy avanzaba a paso firme y a compás de una octava, iba con la ira surcada en sus líneas faciales y en su leguaje corporal. Al llegar al despacho de House entró de forma que no controló su fuerza y la puerta rebotó al acabar el giro de su eje, pero alcanzó a pasar, con su raudo paso, hasta la mesa del nefrólogo.

—¿Qué es lo que has hecho, idiota?

House la miró sin comprender.

—¿De qué me hablas? ¡Ah! —exclamó, poniendo cara de comprensión: —¡Seguro te refieres a esto! —señaló su computadora abierta en una página triple x. —No sé por qué te extraña.

—¡No te hagas el desentendido, House, sabes perfectamente de qué hablo!

—Pues, no. Verás mujer, no me he movido de aquí, así que debes ser más explí…

Cuddy golpeó la mesa y se dobló por la cintura para acercarse lo más posible al hombre, que se había asustado, dando un salto sobre la silla.

—Pegaste carteles de clausurado en las afueras del hospital.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que fui yo?

Cuddy lo miró como un halcón enfurecido.

—¿Qué me haría pensar lo contrario?

—Pues, un inspector vino cuando estuviste ausente y… —Cuddy frunció más el ceño, House se encogió más en su silla —bueno, viendo que no estaba la directora y el desastre de la clínica, decidió ponerle fin a tal desastre. Vieras tú.

—¡Sí, veo yo! Veo a un doctor mentiroso y que pasará el resto de la tarde pasando consultas y no le mediré por tiempo, sino por pacientes atendidos —y se alejó de él, lo miró desafiante un momento y se dirigió a salir.

—¡Hey! No me puedes culpar sin pruebas —alegó, cogiendo su bastón y persiguiéndola por los pasillos.

—¿Quién dice que necesito pruebas? —preguntó ella con superioridad, sin voltearse y continuando su paso rápido, esta vez más malicioso y travieso, que iracundo.

—¡No puedes ser así de tirana! ¿Quién te dice que fui yo?

—Brenda…

—Esa enfermera chismosa…

Cuddy oprimió el botón del ascensor y, en ese momento, House pudo darle alcance.

—No es chismosa. Es una empleada que vela por los pacientes.

—¡Pues que ella asista las consultas! A mí no me hacen falta.

—Te hacen falta —señaló Cuddy, poniendo énfasis con el dedo que posó sobre el pecho de House —gracias a ellas has resuelto muchos de tus casos —acabó mirando al frente y con voz como si hablara con un bebé.

—¿Qué sabes tú?

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron.

—Vienes conmigo —dijo Cuddy.

—No, porque sé lo que pretendes.

—No era una pregunta, era una orden: sube —movió la cabeza para señalarle el lugar.

House no se movió. Cuddy sujetó la puerta del ascensor con su mano.

—Si no subes, te haré dar clases el resto del año.

—Pues a esos idiotas les hace falta un buen profesor.

—Te quitaré la televisión…

House no se movió.

—No verás Hospital General en ninguna parte del hospital…

House dio un paso adelante, pero se detuvo, no quería ceder.

—Quemaré tu porno.

House subió, Cuddy lo miró sorprendida.

—Ya estoy adentro, ¿cuándo vas a apretar el botón? Hace cinco minutos que debía estar abajo.

Cuddy no pronunció palabra y quitó la mano de la puerta del ascensor.

Tras uno segundos de incómodo silencio, en los que Cuddy se meció en sí misma, preguntó:

—¿Por qué prefieres tu porno a Hospital General?

—No es que lo prefiera a Hospital General, es que ya me estabas quitando muchas cosas.

Recién ahí intercambiaron una mirada: ella de impresión interrogante, él de preguntar qué le parecía su mala respuesta.

Llegaron al primer piso y lo primero que vieron fue a un pequeño grupo de personas que se dirigían a la clínica. Salieron del elevador y Cuddy, con una sonrisita burlesca, dijo:

—Tus pacientes.

House la miró asesino y avanzó cojeando hacia la clínica, para sorpresa de Cuddy.

—¿Vas a trabajar en serio? —preguntó ésta, acercándose a largos trancos, asombrada.

—¿Quieres que trabaje o no? —inquirió violento y malhumorado, abriendo la puerta.

—Pues, adelante. Bienvenido al trabajo. Aunque probablemente hayas perdido una apuesta.

—Greg House no pierde apuestas, chica —dijo avanzando hacia uno de los módulos.

Cuddy se acercó a su oficina, pero se detuvo antes de entrar para decirle:

—Entonces la apuesta aún no acaba. Apuesto a que no ganas. Brenda, no puede salir hasta que atienda a treinta pacientes —y entró.

—¿¡Qué!? —House salió tras ella.

Cuddy ya estaba en su escritorio y House entró a discutir.

—¿¡Treinta!? ¿Les darás vacaciones a los otros doctores por hacerme la vida imposible a mí?

—Y al resto del hospital si fuese necesario. Ahora sal de mi despacho —y se sentó.

—Malvada —dijo House, y se volteó para marcharse, aunque casi se da con la puerta que se abría.

—¡Ten más cuidado, niña tonta! —escupió a Pamela, cuando entraba y pasó por su lado con una mirada de susto.

Pamela lo miró con una ceja enarcada, tras haberse asustado de casi darse ella con la puerta también.

Él se fue y ella miró a su tía con cara de interrogante indignación.

—¿Y ese cojo, qué se cree? —gruñó, acercándose al sillón del rincón para sentarse.

Cuddy la miró encogiéndose de hombros y alzando las cejas.

Pamela la miró un instante, mientras se echaba una galleta a la boca, del paquete que tenía en la mano.

—Ese debe ser el doctor House —dijo, al cabo de un rato.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Porque ¿con quién más estaría hablando por el episodio de hace un rato?

Cuddy la miró desconcertada un instante. Luego volvió a la realidad y le dijo:

—Tú lee, que yo tengo trabajo que hacer —y se puso de cabeza a sus papeles.

Pamela miró seriamente a su tía. Se puso de pie con vehemencia, dejando el libro sobre el sofá del mismo modo y salió del despacho.

Cuddy la observaba marcharse, pero antes de que soltara la puerta, inquirió:

—¿A dónde vas?

—A hacer amigos —contestó la muchacha con una enorme y falsa sonrisa, dándose la vuelta, se marchó.

Cuddy presintió algo extraño. Pero lo más probable es que se fuera a vengar de quien osó llamarla 'tonta'… Y eso era peligroso, pero la dejaba tranquila por un rato.

Al salir, una quisquillosa mirada sobre ella la hizo dirigirse hacia tal, proveniente de un médico con credencial a nombre de James Wilson.

—Espera —le pidió él. — Brenda, dile a House que cuando pueda vaya a mi oficina, por favor.

—Ya —accedió la enfermera, sin prestarle real atención, mientras él se alejaba tras Pamela.

—¿Qué quiere? —saltó Pamela, mirándolo de arriba a abajo.

—Que me contestes qué tienes que ver con Cuddy. Me dejaste hablando solo. ¿No te ha enseñado tu mamá que eso es de mala educación?

—¿Por qué le importa? ¿Le gusta? Tranquilo, le fui a confesar mi amor y me dijo que no era su tipo.

—Soy su amigo. No te conozco. Y te me haces parecida a ella, no…

—Soy su hija —una ampolleta se iluminó en su mente.

Wilson la quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos de sopa.

—No…

—Sí.

—¿Sí?

—¡Sí!

—¿¡Sí!? ¡Pero si eso es imposible! ¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó trastabillado.

—Dieciocho —contestó.

—¿Dieciocho? P- pero…

—Me dio en adopción. Me crió otra familia de la que estoy muy agradecida —contó con voz quebrada. —¿¡Eso quería saber!? —gritó, dejando a Wilson desconcertado. —Hace dos años que me lo contaron. Quise buscar, entonces a mis verdaderos padres, ellos tenía claro cómo se llamaban, así que me dijeron. También me contaron… ¡ay! Disculpe —se cubrió la cara con las manos con ganas de llorar. Wilson le puso una mano en la espalda sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

—Tranquila…

—No. Discúlpeme. Yo no debería haberle gritado, ni decir…

—No. Está bien —Wilson miraba de un lado a otro buscando una máquina de agua o de dulces. —Ven —dijo al encontrarla. —Toma —dijo, entregándole el agua.

—Gracias —Pamela la bebió secándose las lágrimas.

—Eh… —Wilson miraba buscando sillones. —Acompáñame —dijo, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Caminaron hasta los sillones de enfrente a la recepción de la clínica y se sentaron, mientras Wilson iba pensando: "ya, okay, sí, Cuddy pudo haber tenido una hija, bien lo puedo entender, pero cuándo, cómo, dónde, porqué, con quién… Ok, tranquilízate James Wilson, ¿será esto verdad? Bueno, la niña parece muy afligida. ¿Dada en adopción? Entonces los intentos de Cuddy por quedar embarazada no tendrían justificación. 'Cuándo', bueno, hace dieciocho años; 'cómo', bueno, creo que todos sabemos cómo se hacen los niños; 'dónde', bueno, el detalle no me interesa, si fue en un granero o en una cama, pero sí en qué lugar estaba hace dieciocho años… o no, ¡Dios! ¡En Michigan! No, no, no, no, no puede ser… Ok, sereno moreno, siguiente pregunta; 'por qué', ¿por qué quedar embarazada?, pues un descuido, ¿por qué dar en adopción?, pues no deseado, ¡esta pregunta es horrible!, mejor a la siguiente; 'con quién'… ¡Oh, santo cielo! ¡Yahvé!…"

—Ehmmm… —Wilson tomó su mano, como hacía con sus pacientes terminales, para tranquilizarla. —Eh… ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Wilson al notar que quería llamarla por su nombre para hacerle otra pregunta, pero no sabía cuál era.

"¿Nombre?", pensó Pamela. Ok, diablos, plan fallando, necesitaba inventar algo rápido y que no pareciera forzado. Ok, sigamos llorando mientras piensas… ¡Diablos! Ninguna enfermera con su credencial a la vista… Ok, imaginación, ven a mí…

—Nancy —¿Nancy? Mataría a su mejor amiga por tener un nombre tan dulce. —Nancy Potter —botaría ese libro de Harry Potter apenas se cruzase en su camino, ¿por qué no dijo 'Smith' por último? No, tenía que ser Potter, ¿por qué no Porter? Habría una hoguera esa misma tarde. Si hubiese podido pensar, podría haber inventado algo más interesante. Ok, pero ahora sin mañas castaña. Algo decía este hombre… eh… "credencial…", Wilson, ¿qué era? —Perdón, estaba distraída, disculpa, en serio, es que… Perdón. No te escuché.

—Descuida, Nancy. Preguntaba si ya sabías quién era tu padre.

Pamela lo miró con tristeza y con una mueca retorcida al tratar de evitar reírse. Okay, ¿por qué hacía esto? No sabe, pero era entretenido, hasta ahora le creían, o al menos eso creía ella. Conteniendo la risa por no saber qué responder o cómo, mejor dicho, dijo:

—Su apellido lo relacioné con un sustantivo, pero no recuerdo…

Wilson tragó saliva y Pamela notó como su manzana de adán subía y bajaba. Pamela se cubrió la cara con las manos y pose llorona.

—¿Será… House?

Pamela se irguió como si hubiera sufrido una descarga eléctrica y Wilson se asustó, dando un grito.

—¡Ese es! ¡Ese es! —gritó la niña.

Ok, pensaba Wilson, sí, perfecto, ¿pero cuántos House más podría haber?

—Su nombre tenía algo que ver con la cucaracha de Kafka… Giovanni, Giorgio... no… Samsa era el apellido pero no… Graco, Greco… Gre… ¡Gregory! ¡Gregory House!

Ay, Wilson se aferró al asiento. Sentía el mundo dar vueltas y su cuerpo como si fuese a parir… aunque no tuviera idea de ese proceso.

—Yo sé que trabaja aquí. Me llamó la atención…

—¿Segura que no es una broma?

Pamela lo miró indignada.

—¡¿Usted cree que yo bromearía con algo así?!

—No. Pero no te enojes…

—¿Cómo quiere que no me enoje? ¡Si me está tratando de mentirosa! —hacía esfuerzos tremendos por no enrojecer ante la desfachatez de su juego, pero si lo había empezado lo terminaría bien. Dejó el vaso arrugado, con furia, sobre la mesa —¡Adiós! —y salió de la clínica.

Fuese o no cierto, algo había en sus genes de familiar con esos dos. O eso es lo que la superstición de conocer los hechos le hizo pensar a James Wilson.

Se puso de pie rumbo a la oficina de Cuddy. Cuando entró, notó que Cameron estaba junto a ella, pero lo suficientemente tarde para callarse.

—¿Tuviste una hija con House que más encima diste en adopción y no me lo contaste?

Cuddy alzó la vista, en sus ojos se leía "explicación, por favor", Cameron se dio vuelta con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué? —saltó, con voz chillona.

—Wilson, toma asiento, te contaré una historia.

Wilson hizo caso y Cameron se volteó a mirarla:

—¡Yo también quiero saber! —dijo en un tono de ser la persona más importante de estar bajo conocimiento de aquello.

—Ok, quédate y si quieres invitas a Chase y a Foreman.

—No. Tranquila. Yo les puedo contar después.

—Bien. Bueno. Yo estudié medicina para salvar el mundo no para aniquilarlo —Wilson ya se había echado en su silla al no oír lo que esperaba y Cameron puso cara de perros. —y si fuese verdad, no tengo porqué contarte toda MI vida, Wilson. Ahora, ¿se pueden retirar? —sugirió con sarcasmo. —Yo tengo trabajo que hacer. Y, Cameron, trae a Chase mañana.

—Sí, lo traeré. Pero no nos ha explicado eso de que usted y House…

Cuddy se puso de pie.

—Se supone que con House nos encontramos en la universidad y los dos sabíamos del descenso demográfico que se iba a producir, así que nos pusimos a tener críos como conejos y las pocas veces que nos quisimos dar el gusto, los condones fallaron, así que no se sorprendan si mañana aparece John reclamando nuestra paternidad. Ahora, ¿se pueden ir?

—¿John? —chilló Cameron.

Cuddy rodó los ojos.

—Pero… —esta vez fue Wilson, que se vio intimidado para articular palabra alguna.

Cuddy dio un gruñido.

—¿Saben? Si quieren quedarse, háganlo. Yo tengo cosas que hacer.

Y salió de su despacho y se enrumbó hacia el módulo dos, donde House estaba con un paciente, un hombre anciano.

—Y sabe doctor, que desde hace dos meses a mi mujer le da porque lo hagamos todas las noches y todos los días y más de una vez y yo no resisto.

—¿Cuántos años tiene su mujer?

—Treinta y dos.

—¿Y usted la llama como 'mi mujer' hace esos dos meses, cierto?

—Eh… Sí.

—Lo quiere matar.

—¿Qué? Eso es imposible… Si ella me ama, por eso…

House sonrió.

—¿Cuántos yates tiene?

—Dos.

—¿Y casas en la playa o en el campo?

—Seis, para los distintos climas del país.

—¿Cuántas bóvedas se reserva en el banco?

—¿Usted insinúa que ella quiere quedarse con todo lo mío?

—No, yo le digo que ella lo quiere matar divirtiéndolo y que luego la justicia será la encargada de darle todo lo suyo. Así que divórciese o teste ya, que a su edad las pastillitas azules son más peligrosas que una noche loca a la que usted no pueda responder.

Y en eso entró Cuddy.

—¿Por qué andas inventando que tú y yo tuvimos una hija?

—Soy malo, pero no satánico. Basta con un diablo. ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo diría eso?

—Pues debía venir tu venganza, ¿no? Te pasaste, idiota. Ahora Wilson no me dejará en paz hasta saber…

—Oye, si no he hablado con Wilson en toda la tarde. Además ¿quién dice que nunca hayamos pasado por el proceso, aunque sea con un envoltorio de por medio? Para que veas que me gusta darte obsequios.

Cuddy lo miró furiosa y se dirigió al paciente:

—¿Qué necesita usted?

—V- viagra.

—¿Por qué no le has dado la receta aún?

—¿¡Quieres matarlo!? Apuesto a que ella algo tiene que ver con la arpía que lo engatusó.

—¡No hable así de mi mujer!

Cuddy hizo la receta y se la entregó.

—Gracias.

—¡Lo está matando, hombre! Teste, teste —insistía House.

—Gracias, doctora —dijo, bajándose de la camilla.

—De nada y tenga cuidado con las dosis, no tome más de lo que le indiqué.

—No se preocupe, le haré caso —dijo marchándose.

—Sí, claro —masculló House. —¡Mejor hágase un bien y divórciese de esa trepadora! Y búsquese una de su edad que le deje gónadas para más adelante…

—Cállate, House —ordenó Cuddy cerrando la puerta.

—Uh, privacidad. La última vez terminé pinchándote el culo, ¿qué será ahora? Me muero por ver a las amigas de la vitrina de arriba.

Cuddy se sentó en la camilla y miró a House.

—¿En qué te beneficia a ti esta humorada?

—Tanto como a ti, así que sería una estupidez de mi parte que pretendiera hacer creer que anticristo anda dando vueltas por aquí.

Cuddy se irguió, haciendo que House lamentara que le quitaran la privilegiada visual que tenía.

—Okay, entonces si no fuiste tú, ¿quién?

—Tal vez alguna enamorada de Wilson que sabe que la mejor estrategia para conquistarlo es inspirándole lástima… Ah, no, aguanta, esa era Cameron. No, si Wilson igual…

—Tal vez… —Cuddy se había quedado pensando mientras House hablaba y llegó a una conclusión, tras la cual demandó sus pisadas hacia el exterior de aquel consultorio, dejando a House con las palabras en la boca.

—Sí, discriminemos al cojo, como si a él no le afectara —salió del módulo. —¡Eh! ¡Cuddy! ¿Qué pasa?

Cuddy estaba con Brenda, consultándole algo.

—¡Tú, vuelve a trabajar! —cogió una carpeta. —Helena Cameron, con el doctor House en el módulo dos —se la entregó a una enfermera para que se la pasara a House y la joven flacuchenta se acercó al doctor.

—A mí igual me interesa.

—Eres sospechoso hasta que no se pruebe lo contrario.

—¿No que es inocente hasta probar lo contrario?

—En tu caso no.

Y salió de la clínica en la dirección que Brenda le señalaba.


	3. San Petersburgo

**3-San Petersburgo**

—¡Eh! Robert. Ya llegué.

Cameron dejó las llaves sobre el sillón, junto a su cartera y se dirigió hasta donde oía ruidos. Entró a la cocina y allí encontró a Chase, almorzando.

—¡Allison! Hola. Disculpa que no te haya esperado, es que tenía hambre y como tardabas…

—No te preocupes —le tranquilizó dándole un pequeño beso y dirigiéndose al horno. —¿Qué has hecho?

—Un intento de guiso.

Cameron lo sacó del horno y lo miró:

—Bueno, un guiso con una peculiar coloración —sacó un pedazo y se lo llevó a la mesa. —¿Sabes? —preguntó, masticando un poco, ahora ya le parecía más que sólo el aspecto raro.

—No —dijo Chase, con normalidad.

—Claro —se reprendió a sí misma rodando los ojos y bebiendo agua. —Bueno —siguió comiendo —, primero, Cuddy dijo que fueras mañana a hablar con ella.

—Ya. Gracias.

—Y segundo... —Cameron tragó y se posicionó de modo que se notaba su mayor interés por este tema: —¿sabes que apareció la hija de House y Cuddy?

Chase había tenido la mala ocurrencia de tragar justo en es momento, por lo que la consecuencia fue trapicarse.

—¿Qué? —logró articular. Respiró profundamente para lograr calmarse, aún con la garganta irritada, pero con suficientes posibilidades de hablar, comenzó: —¿Será posible...?

—Bueno, ¿no que todos creen que ellos dos se han liado? —comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¿Tú no? En cualquier caso, lo que realmente lamento es no poder organizar apuestas. Yo iría porque se rompió el condón.

Cameron lo miró con una ceja enarcada.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cuddy, preguntando y preguntando, llegó a la oficina de House tratando de encontrar lo que buscaba: allí estaba Pamela, sentada en el escritorio de él, tomado café en su taza regalona, leyendo unas hojas, con las pelotas desparramadas, un CD de los Rollings sonando en la canción "sympathy for the Devil", que para cuando Cuddy abrió la puerta decía: _so if you meet me; have some courtesy; have some sympathy; and some taste; use all your well-learned politesse; or I'll lay your soul..._

—Es algo estruendosa esa canción, ¿no tía? —terció Pamela el escudriño.

Cuddy miró con horror como la chica posaba la taza de café sobre los informes desparramados de House, para ponerse de pie y quitar la música.

—Pamela, quiero saber por qué inventaste que eres hija mía y de House.

La muchahca ignoraba descaradamente a su tía revisando el resto de los dicos del doctor.

—¡Guau! Tía, esto te sirve para extorcionarlo: tiene CD's de Britney Spears. Yo que tú lo despido por mal gusto.

Cuddy rodó los ojos y comenzó a hartarse.

—Te voy a llevar a la casa, te encadenaré a la cama y diré que estás muerta, para acabar con el chisme.

—No puedes —canturreó Pamela, revisando la sección de "favoritos" de House. —Si lo haces serás la principal sospechosa. ¡Oh! Mira, Whitney Houston —enarcó una ceja. —Esta canción suena bien si la oyes en un idioma del que no tienes ni idea. ¡And I will always love you!

—¡Pamela, cállate! —gritó Cuddy ante los chillidos ruidosos de la chica, que sabía que no cantaba, pero esto era demasiado para sus oídos.

—Perdón, tía. No sabía que eras tan intolerante —Pamela hizo un puchero como si le hubieran destrozado el corazón, pero cuando Cuddy no quitaba esa ceja enarcada, la niña optó por otra cosa: —Revisaré su computadora —y se dirigió hasta ella.

—Pamela, basta —sentenció su tía, tajante, acercándose a ella y apagarle la pantalla.

Pamela la observó, mordiéndose el labio, pestañando con profunda inociencia que hasta parecía que le destellaran.

—¿Quién es Stacy? —preguntó, en igual tono.

—¿Cómo sabes...?

—El vinilo, ese de Whitney Houston, lo decía.

Cuddy se dirigió a mirar lo indicado y Pamela pudo encender la pantalla.

—¡Oh, santo cielo, maldito infierno y por todo aquello de dudosa existencia! —graznó Pamela.

Cuddy se volteó para ver cómo su sobrina apagaba la pantalla del ordenador y comenzaba a balancearse en la silla.

—Te dije que no vieras eso —regañó Cuddy, guardando el vinilo que no tenía nada escrito.

—Sí, me di cuenta de que quería proteger mi mentalidad casta y pura —ironizó.

—¿Qué has visto? —consultó Cuddy, curiosa, acercándose.

—Algo horrible —dijo la niña, balanceándose y como simulando que peinaba una muñeca.

—Le he dicho a House que no ponga porno en el fondo de panta... lla —Cuddy enarcó una ceja.

De fondo había un tierno cocker spaniel tratando de morderse la cola.

—Esto es raro para House, pero no es para que tú hagas este escándalo.

—Es tétrico —murmuró Pamela, con voz nasal y figiendo locura.

Cuddy se infló los pulmones, miró furiosa a su sobrina y le dio una palmada en la cabeza.

—¡Hey! —se quejó Pamela, al fin hablando en serio. —¿Por qué hace eso?

—Vamos muévete.

—No. Me gusta este lugar.

—Si no te vas conmigo, House te sacará a patadas.

—Y usted me va a sacar a tirones, así que no sé dónde está el problema. No, si la dominancia desmedida de los padres se va a hacer igual presente —y puso tono de luchadora comunista.

Cuddy la tomó de un brazo y la sacó. Pamela no opuso mucha resistencia, sólo caminó más pesada que de costumbre mientras gritaba, sólo cuando veía gente:

—¡No caigamos ante la lucha, compañeros! ¡Debemos permanecer firmes en contra de este régimen tirano que nos quita nuestra libertad! La paternidad...

Cuando llegaron al primer piso, frente a la clinica, Cuddy se hartó, la puso delante de ella y le tapó la boca.

—Pamela, ya me aburriste. Se acabó el juego. Vamos a buscar tu libro y te voy a dejar a casa.

Pamela, cuando su tía la soltó, se quedó callada, caminando tranquilamente de su mano. Ya había hecho demasiado escándalo, ahora mejor hacía cosas más inteligentes o se bajaba del programa "fastidio".

Entraron a la clínica y allí vio de nuevo a ese médico cojo que osó llamarla tonta: House.

—¡Hey, tú! —le gritó Pamela, zafandose de Cuddy, quién ya se temía un cataclismo.

House alzó la vista y vio a la chica como si la conociera de antes, cuando quedaron frente a fente, ambos se miraron, ella alzando mucho la cabeza, él bajándola mucho, abrieron los ojos como platos al recordar. Chillaron al unísono:

—Tú eres el isoportable engendro que abandoné en una zapatería de San Petersburgo.

—Tú eres el cojo insensible que me abandonó en una zapatería de San Petersburgo.

Cuddy se acercó lentamente, los miró a cada uno frunciendo el ceño y antes de que se desatara un desastre quiso llevárselos a una de las salas de examinación, pero Pamela chilló estruéndosamente:

—¡Gracias por haberlo hecho! —habló en serio. —Desde ese momento mis padres comenzaron a prestarme más atención.

—Pero si tus padres, ¿no son estos dos, Nancy? —se metió Wilson, señalando a House y a Cuddy.

—¿Nancy? —preguntó Cuddy en un tono de mofa, ya obteniendo su respuesta. —Se llama Pamela, Wilson.

—¿Pamela? —Wilson puso cara de asimilar la información.

—Creo que tenemos la atención de todo el mundo. ¡Oh! Como me gustaría ser profesor en momento como este —ironizó House.

—A mi despacho. A-ho-ra —articuló Cuddy.

Los cuatro caminaron entre el silencio y los espectadores a la oficina de la decana, ella fue la última en entrar.

—Lo siento, sin público —dijo a un grupo de enfermeras que los seguían.

Cerró la puerta de vidrio con llave y luego la de madera, cerrando persianas y todo. Wilson se había sentado en uno de los sillones, House estaba de pie junto a él, Pamela sentada en el suelo, lejos de ellos, con su libro. Cuddy se dio vuelta, se cruzó de brazos, se volteó y como una gárgola exigió:

—Explicaciones.

—Ella me dijo que era tu hija —se excusó Wilson.

—No es cierto —protestó Pamela.

—¿Cómo que no?

—No. Tú quisiste ver eso.

—Pero si tú me pintaste una perfecta historia de… —comenzó a decir Wilson, sulfurándse por haber sido engañado.

—Igual como la que me contó a mi en San Petersburgo.

Los otros tres giraron bruscamente la cabeza hacia House tras ese comentario: lo encontraron pensativo, sentado sobre el brazo del sillón.

—Sí —afirmó él, cuando notó que capturaba la atención de los demás. —Hace ocho años fui a San Petersburgo de vacaciones, había ahorrado bastante para escapar de mi jefa, pero la desesperación hizo que mi dinero me llevara hasta allí y no a Bangkok como presuponía —miró agudamente a Cuddy.

—Culpa tuya que dejaste de hacer clínica por esos tiempos.

—Si no hubiese tenido una bruja tan mandona encima…

Cuddy lo miró asesinamente.

—Continúo con mi historia…

_San Petersburgo, 1999._

_Iba caminando por una de las avenidas principales de la ciudad, quería comprarme un bastón, ya que iban a acompañarme de por vida, decidí coleccionarlos. Entré a la tienda y estaba este engendro sentado sobre el mostrador, más enana de lo que es ahora. _

—_¿Tú atiendes? —le pregunté._

—_Hasta que te acordaste de mi, papá —osó decirme._

—_No soy tu papá, pitufa._

—_Un padre no hace eso. Abandonar una hija… —se metió el tipo que atendía, cuando apareció._

—_Quiero un bastón, pero creo que iré a otra tienda._

_La mocosa bajó del mostrador y me tomó la mano cuando yo ya iba a salir._

—_¿Me vas a abandonar otra vez? —me lloriqueó._

—_Mira mocosa, si me pillan contigo, la policía rusa me dará de batazos por raptarme a una niña tonta que yo no quiero tener a mi lado, porque no me gustan los niños y porque no soy pedófilo, ni estoy loco. Así que suelta mi mano y quédate aquí, que si no fuiste la razón del casamiento de tus padres, probablemente vendrán a buscarte._

_Y la mocosa insoportable se puso a llorar tan alaraca…_

—_Está bien. Vamos._

_Me apretó la mano y salimos._

—_¿No estás muy enana para mentir tan descaradamente? ¿Por qué dices que soy tu padre?_

—_Porque el color de tus ojos se parece al de los míos, así que debes ser mi padre._

_Enarcqué una ceja y mi estupefacción creció ante esa respuesta._

—_¿Cuántos papás tienes, mocosa?_

—_Contigo cinco._

_Por dentro estaba muerto de la risa, ¿qué clase de padres tienes?_

—_¿Y el que vive contigo?_

—_No es mi papá, no tiene los ojos como yo. Quiero zapatos –se atrevió a exigirme._

—_Tampoco soy tu papá, no te voy a comprar porquerías._

—_No son porquerías, son zapatos. Cómprame._

—_No._

—_¡Cómprame!_

—_¡No!_

_Y se puso a llorar a todo pulmón en medio de la avenida._

—_Ah. Mi papito no me quiere comprar zapatos. Mi papito me quiere dejar sola. Mi papito no me quiere. Buaaa…_

_Hasta que me hartó, la cogí por un brazo en medio de las miradas recriminadoras de toda la gente, oh, ya imaginan lo mal que me sentí… Bueno, llegamos a una zapatería y ella, tan atrevida siempre, se acercó a un muchacho a decirle lo que quería:_

—_Quiero zapatos._

_Fue lo último que le oí decir, porque al entrar y ver que se separaba de mí era mi oportunidad de librarme de este monstruo._

—¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerle eso a mi sobrina, House? ¡Sólo tenía diez años en ese entonces!

—La edad no le quitaba lo endemoniada.

—Ni lo timadora —agregó Wilson

—¡Hey! —chilló Cuddy. —¿Los dos se van a ir en contra de Pamela ahora?

—¿ Y tú en su defensa? —le hizo notar House.

—Pero es que ella…

Todos volteron a verla: Pamela, muy tranquilamente, leía su libro tirada en el suelo.

—Pamela. ¡Pamela!

La chica al notar que le hablaban, marcó la página del libro en que iba y se sentó.

—¿Sí? Lo siento, es que estaba leyendo… ¿sabían que en Babilonia lo del "ojo por ojo, diente por diente" era efectivo? —preguntó risueña. Los tres mayores la miraron serios. —Oh. Parece que hablan de cosas importantes. Mis papás, los biológicos, claro, o al menos eso les contaron; ellos me corren a esa hora, así que seguiré leyendo.

—¿No vas a defenderte o algo? —inquirió su tía, preocupada de que no se pusiera pesada y contestadora.

—No. ¿De qué? Si soy inocente.

Los mayores rodaron los ojos.

—Pero les puedo terminar de contar la historia que contaba el cojito.

House la miró asesina.

_San Petersburgo, 1999. En una zapatería…_

—_¿Quieres comprar zapatos? —me preguntó el muchacho. _

—_Sí —afirmé yo con toda la dulzura que me da la edad y que aún no pierdo._

—_¿Y dónde están tus papás? —me interrogó. Claro, le importaba quién le iba a pagar._

—_Uh. Mi papito está… —me voltee a señalar al susodicho, "cojito" para efectos prácticos. _

_Mi mundo se vino abajo cuando vi que el cojito desgraciado no estaba, que se había atrevido a abandonarme, ¡a mi!, un ser tan dulce y adorable. Por último, pudo haber tenido la decencia de botarme en una estación de policía, pero lo hizo en una zapatería de San Petersburgo, una ciudad de la que apenas podía pronunciar el nombre sin que se me enredara la lengua. Ya era mi segundo abandono en un solo día, ¿cómo esperan que lo supere? El primero fue de descuido, el segundo por crueldad, ¿cómo abandonar a una niña de diez años en una ciudad rusa?_

_Me sentía tan sola y tan perdida. Los rusos ya me quería tratar de yanqui timadora y yo con sólo diez años. No podía hacer otra cosa más que llorar._

_Como no me podían controlar, llamaron por teléfono. En no más de cinco minutos un guardia de policía me tomó en brazos y me llevó en contra de mi voluntad hasta la estación de policías._

_Allí estaban mis padres, diciendo que de pronto recordaron que yo me había escapado de su lado y me perdí y ellos ya no sabían dónde yo estaba. Pero no fue así, yo me había quedado mirando el escaparate de la tienda de bastones, porque había uno que tenía forma de flor carnívora y me interesé en él, pero mis papás ni notaron que yo me había quedado mirando el escaparate. Luego entré y me encontré con el cojo._

—Pues yo creo la versión de tus padres —comentó Wilson, aún sentido.

—No sea llorón —regañó Pamela.

—Pamela, más cuidado en cómo te diriges a Wilson —se metió Cuddy.

—Además tú eres la llorona, ¿haciendo berrinches a los diez años? —le criticó House.

—¿Saliendo del clóset, cojito? —Wilson miró a House espantado tras ese comentario. — Además, sólo los bebés que lloran, maman.

—O se les golpea, o se les ahoga con la almohada para que dejen de hacerlo.

—Parece que tu infancia fue más triste que la mía.

—Eres sólo una enana caprichosa y consentida que quiere llamar la atención.

—Y tú un rengo gruñón que también quiere llamar la atención. No nos saquemos los trapitos. Además, ya te di las gracias, desde ese entonces mis papás se preocuparon de sacarme a pasear con un cordel cada vez que salíamos.

House se largó a reír. Pamela lo miró comenzando a molestarse.

—Sí. Me tratan como perrito, ¿qué más da? Al menos demuestran cierta preocupación por no perderme.

—¿Cómo puedes preferir eso? —consultó House, con mofa.

—No creo que William… —susurró Cuddy.

—¡Ay, tía! Si sabemos que todos los Cuddy están locos —terció Pamela.

—No puedo estar más de acuerdo —comentó House.

Cuddy los miró asesinamente a ambos.

Wilson se descruzó de brazos, avanzó un par de pasos y comenzó a dar las conclusiones finales:

—O sea que Pamela es tu sobrina, Cuddy.

—Sí —respondió ella. —Pero, Wilson, ¿por qué te ves más preocupado que enojado?

—Porque Jimmy ya hizo circular el rumor con la efervescencia de una antiácido —contestó House por él. —Y si no fue él, fue la enfermera a la que se lo contó.

—Bueno que más da, con el espectáculo de hace un rato pensarán cualquier cosa, ya sea esa u otra. Igual habrá de qué hablar —gruñó Cuddy, hastiada de la situación. Abrió la cerradura de la puerta.

—¿Y ustedes dos —prosiguió Wilson —, se conocieron en San Petersburgo?

—Sí —afirmaron al unísono.

—¿No es un poco lejos? ¿Cuándo ensayaron el número? —inquirió el oncólogo, que aún no se lo tragaba.

—Mira, que el demonio ese —House señaló a Pamela, quien le dio las gracias con ironía —te haya engañado, no quiere decir que debes denconfiar de todos, y menos de tu mejor amigo.

—¿No que todo el mundo miente?

—Sí, pero no todo el mundo desconfía.

—A filosofar a casita, cuando acabes tus horas-pacientes de clínica, House —interrumpió Cuddy, señalando el camino abierto y despejado. —House —insistió al ver que este no le hacía caso.

Se volteó a mirarlo y lo encontró escudriñando a Pamela.

—Tengo un caso —dijo.

—Esto no te salvará de la clínica.

—La clínica fue culpa de tu diablo —se quejó. —Y tengo un caso.

—Pamela será un caso psiquiátrico, no un caso de tu diagnósis.

—Y si es psiquiátrico, puede ser neurológico. Tengo un caso.

—Ni siquiera tienes equipo. No la dejaré en tus manos para que hagas salchichas de su cerebro, sólo porque te aburre la clínica.

—Sí la dejarás, porque no querrás devolver a tu hermano una niña hecha una acelga. Y esa es la razón por la que sí tengo un equipo: una tía culpable y un tipo demasiado bueno para no perdonar a una timadora cuando empieza a dar pena… ¡Eh! ¿A dónde vas? —gritó House, pues la chica se escapaba. —¡Eh! Enfermeras, agarrenla. ¡Está muriendo!

—Para ti todos se están muriendo —le hizo ver Cuddy, con sarcasmo.

Dos enfermeras la habían cogido. House se acercó, pasando antes por la farmacia y le inyectó.

—¿Qué hace, imbécil? —gritaba Pamela, tratando de zafarse.

—Ya pueden soltarla —dijo House.

La niña se volteó hacia él.

—¿Qué me pusiste, idiota? —chilló indignada. Levantó el brazo para golpearlo en la cara o a donde alcanzara, pero tuvo que bajarlo porque comenzó a dolerle demasiado. —¿Qué me pusiste? —fue lo último que pudo decir antes de caer al suelo golpeándose la cabeza en una de las butacas.

Cuddy y Wilson corrienron hasta el lugar. Wilson se inclinó a revisar que estuviera bien, junto con una de las enfermeras.

—Tiene un tec abierto —informó Wilson y pidió una camilla.

Cuddy comenzó a rezongar:

—Genial. Ahora si tiene síntomas neurológicos te mataré y William me matará.

—No te preocupes, compartiremos la culpa —le dijo House con sarcasmo. —Y por un tec abierto no pasa nada.

—No. Pero como tú atiendes casos raros, me da que este sí.


	4. Fobia versus Manía

**Volví! xD ... Ok, tardé, lo siento, pero menos... es horrible muchas ideas y pocas ganas de escribir, pero ayer como me puse a trabajar para un concurso y se me fueron a correr las ideas, porque las de Sobrina del Diablo las echaron a patadas, pues no me quedó otra y wii! xD pude escribir este chap que lo tenía a medias hace como un mes.. si, soy horrible u_u' **

**Weno, disfruten y algo que había olvidado decir, además de las gracias respectivas a todos quienes siguen la historia^^**

**Está ambientada en el intertanto post tercera temporada y pre cuarta, creo que ya pudieron darse cuenta, pero si no, aviso.**

**

* * *

**

4-Fobia versus Manía

—Diagnóstico diferencial —pidió House, tapando el plumón y dándose vuelta hacia su improvisado equipo.

—¿Aneurisma cerebral? —sugirió Cuddy con sarcasmo, desde sobre la mesa.

—Me encanta que quieras abrirle la cabezota a tu sobrina —exclamó, escribiendo.

—Lo dije en plan sarcasmo.

—Lo sé.

—¿Y por qué lo escribes?

—Porque no puedo escribir con sarcasmo —se dio vuelta.

—Ponle unas comillas para abrir y cerrar la frase y lo habrás hecho.

—Pero así se arruinaría la parte donde te echan la culpa en mi lugar.

Wilson, que simplemente los había mirado, quiso cortar el numerillo con un toque de ironía:

—Doctor House, ¿ha pensado en causas ambientales? Algo como un doctor loco que desea librarse de las consultas y knockea a una chica con un chute de relajantes musculares que la hacen caer y esa es la consecuencia del chichón y la inconsciencia.

—Bien pensado, doctor Wilson —contestó en el mismo tono sabiondo. —Cusas ambientales. ¿Qué más?

—¿Qué fue lo que viste, House? —inquirió Cuddy hastiada, bajándose de la mesa.

—Un espasmo.

—¿Un espasmo? —repitió con escepticismo.

—Sí, un espasmo. No lo viste porque estabas ocupada gritándome. Mientras gritabas, la sangre de la sangre de tu sangre, si es que tu cuñada o tu madre no hicieron trampa, —Cuddy puso cara de advertencia, cosa que House ignoró —tuvo un movimiento espasmódico, luego puso una cara de terror y levantó los hombros como si hubiese tenido un escalofrío por ver a Foreman haciendo el baile del tubo con Chase como tubo. Así —y exageró la imitación del escalofrío.

Cuddy enarcó una ceja.

—Sí, probablemente a ti lo único que te preocupe sería algún trapito tapando la visual por ahí.

—Esa es tu manera de decir que extrañas a Foreman ahora que está en el Mercy, y que te sientes culpable por echar a Chase, ¿verdad? —interrumpió Wilson.

—Sí, en especial cuando hacían la danza de la victoria. Espera, esa la hacía yo.

—Voy a ver a Pamela —anunció Cuddy, no interesándole más las tonterías de House.

Pasos más allá del despacho, se encontró con Chase y Cameron.

—Nos dijeron que estabas en el despacho de House —se excusó Cameron de inmediato.

—Sí, estaba. Ahora voy a ver a mi sobrina. Acompáñenme si quieren hablar.

Ambos subieron al elevador junto a ella. Cuando se cerró, Cameron empezó a hablar:

—Chase trajo todo lo que pediste y yo también.

—Ya. En seguida lo veo. Si está todo bien podré contratarlos en la UCI y en cirugía sin ningún problema —el ascensor se abrió. —Cameron, a ti te gusta el papeleo, ¿cierto?

—No es que me guste, pero no me molesta hacerlo.

—Ya, que bien. Porque en la UCI, últimamente, hay algo de desorden en cuanto a eso.

Se detuvieron en la puerta, fuera de la habitación de Pamela.

—A penas me contrates iré corrigendo eso —y le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

—Gracias —abrió la puerta. —¿Van a querer entrar? Necesito ayuda.

Los tres entraron a la habitación donde Pamela, con una venda en la cabeza, estaba sentada, leyendo. Cuddy se acercó y le quitó el libro.

—No fuerces tu cerebro —le dijo, posando el mamotreto sobre la mesa.

—No lo fuerzo, pero ahora comenzaré a hacerlo: ¿por qué llegué aquí?

—¿Está sufriendo amnesia? —preguntó Cameron, preocupada.

—No —contestó Pamela, cortante.

—¿Tiene algún trastorno de la personalidad? —preguntó Chase, tratando de ganarse la estrellita de oro.

—¡No! —gritaron Cuddy y Pamela a la vez.

—Miren, sucede que según House, vio un espasmo en Pamela y para él era un caso; entonces le dio un relajante muscular y ella cayó y se golpeó la cabeza, lo que le produjo un tec abierto. Luego quedó inconsciente. ¿Hace cuánto estás despierta?

—Hace veinte minutos. ¿Ese médico trastornado quiere meterse en mi cabeza?

—Está buscando la manera. Por eso, Chase, Cameron, quiero que me ayuden a ver qué tiene o si es que no tiene nada y es sólo una treta de House para no hacer consulta.

—Yo creo que House quiere saltarse las consultas —optó Chase.

—House debe tener una razón para haberlo dicho —fue la opción de Cameron y dejando sus cosas sobre la mesa, se acercó. —A lo mejor está preocupado. ¿No serás… la hija de él? —miró a Cuddy —tu hija.

Cuddy rodó los ojos.

—No es mi hija ni de House, es mi sobrina, se llama Pamela Cuddy, tiene dieciocho e inventó esa historia a Wilson. Te dije que no era cierto, pero no me creíste por lo que veo.

—Lo siento —se excusó la rubia ante el tono duro que usó su jefa.

Cuddy la miró un instante. Luego se dirigió a su sobrina.

—¿Crees que puedas estar sin leer, al menos hasta que vuelva?

—No.

Cuddy dio un bufido.

—Chase, Cameron, síganme —cogió el libro y salió de la habitación con la pareja.

Pamela observó cómo se marchaba y al creerla lejos, sacó otro libro de debajo de la almohada. En eso llegaron House y Wilson.

—¡Aléjate de mí! —le gritó a House, lanzándole el libro por la cabeza que con la justas el nefrólogo alcanzó a esquivar. —¡No tocarás mi cabeza!

—Paranoia, ¿será otro síntoma? —preguntó House a Wilson.

—Me parece, si la enfermedad se llama Holocausto por un Orate Ulceroso contra la Sobrina Endemoniada, para efectos de memorización, "HOUSE".

Pamela estuvo a las puertas de reírse, pero tuvo que dejarlo cuando sintió que le dolía la cabeza.

—Creo que el paranoico es otro —comentó House ante esa acotación de su amigo. —¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó a la chica.

—Me duele un poco la cabeza —informó cerrando los ojos.

—¿Un poco? —exclamó él con sarcasmo.

—Sí —gritó ella, posando la cabeza en la almohada y abriendo los ojos.

House se acercó estirando una mano que ella apartó de un golpe.

—Si no te reviso…

—Mire —señaló, sentándose —, todo lo que le pasa a mi cabeza en estos momentos es culpa de la tontería que hizo, me duele porque me golpee gracias a usted, nada más. Si me vuelvo cuerda lo demandaré.

House escondió una risa en un estornudo. Wilson enarcó una ceja permaneciendo con los brazos cruzados.

—Sí, muy gracioso —rezongó Pamela. —¿qué vio para querer torturarme? ¿O es sólo venganza? ¿De mí o de mi tía?

—Oh, me ofendes —gimió House con falso dramatismo. —Yo soy el ser más ecuménico del mundo, no buscaría venganza, vi un espasmo en ti, así —e imitó lo que dijo ver.

Pamela rodó los ojos.

—Se hace llamar diagnosta y no sabe distinguir entre un espasmo y un escalofrío.

—¡Hey! Sin ofensas, mocosa.

—Ya —afirmó la chica con ironía. —Tuve un escalofrío —gesticuló —, no un espasmo, idiota.

—¿Quién es el médico aquí?

—El que lleva la bata —contestó Pamela con una sonrisa cínica, señalando a Wilson.

Wilson abrió los ojos y los miró a ambos a la vez que ellos lo veían a él.

—No te voy a ayudar, además ni siquiera te vi en ese momento crucial en la vida de House —contestó ante el silencio interrogatorio que se formó, y aprovechando de lanzarle palos a su amigo, con gran ironía.

—Ignóralo —dijo House, como restándole importancia —, sufre de "WILSON" Wilson es un Impotente que Limosnea para Sacarse los Ovarios de la Nuca.

Pamela puso su mejor cara de "pretendo tragarme lo que creo haber entendido" y luego miró a Wilson quien rodó los ojos y torció la boca.

—Sí, doctor House, creí que jamás obtendría diagnóstico para lo que sea que tenga —fue todo lo que dijo.

—De nada —respondió el nefrólogo. —Y fue un espasmo —porfió.

—Que no, so idiota.

—Que sí, niña, que por ser la sobrina de Cuddy cree que sabe medicina. Si aprendiste con ella, en cualquier caso, aprendiste mal.

—No tengo un aneurisma o ya estaría muerta, no tengo un trombo, ídem. Así que no, hombre.

—Tengo un estetoscopio, sólo se los dan a quienes sacan el cartoncito firmado por…

—¡Te digo que no! —rugió, ruborizándose.

Eso no pasó desapercibido para House, quien comprendió algo que hasta ese momento omitía.

—¿Qué sabes que yo no sé? —consultó acercándose.

La chica se echó hacia atrás al sentirse intimidada y lo empezó a correr con la mano. Él se alejó lo suficiente para no recibir uno de esos cortos manotazos.

—Debes pedirle a tu tía que te enseñe esto: si alguien se te acerca desafiante, tú te acercas, de lo contrario te verás débil.

—Ella soportará tu mal aliento, yo no.

—¿Y crees que el tuyo huele a menta después de tantas horas inconsciente?

—Es tu problema, yo no me echo el aliento sobre mi propia nariz.

House rodó los ojos.

—Ya, habla. ¿Qué sabes tú que no sé yo? ¿Eres esquizofrénica? Eso explicaría muchas cosas.

—No.

—¿Quieres que te lo sonsaque?

—Quiero que lo adivine, como suele hacerlo.

—No tengo una bola de cristal, soy un diagnósta, no un médium; según los síntomas puedo sacar alguna idea en limpio.

—Genial. Pues haga eso. Pierda su tiempo. Estoy sana, excepto por lo que esas vendas cubren en mi cabeza —las señaló y se cruzó de brazos. —Además, no debe ser tan buen médico, ya que me está produciendo una jaqueca. Lárguese.

—House, deja de molestarla. Es evidente que a ti te temblaron los ojos y no a ella el cuerpo. Vámonos —ordenó Wilson.

House sintió tener su epifanía tras esas palabras.

—Tienes fobia —le gritó a Pamela, quien se vio obligada a cerrar los ojos ante la estridencia. —Algo había en el despacho de Cuddy que te produjo un espasmo, escalofrío, como quieras llamarlo.

—¡Qué profesional! —exclamó sarcástica.

Wilson miraba a House analítico.

—Como te gustan las ironías tanto como a mí, debe ser a algo relacionado con el derecho —Pamela lo miraba seria, cogiendo aire. —Siguiendo mi lógica de las ironías, eres imposible de callar, excepto ahora, así que debe ser a alguna palabra, ¿me voy acercando? —preguntó, mirándola a ella que permanecía con la misma expresión tensa de antes. —Onomatofobia, ¿no? —la miró fijamente.

Pamela intentó sostener la mirada todo lo posible, pero no fue suficiente para convencer a House de que no, antes ella ya se había dado vuelta.

—¿Onomatofobia? —preguntó Wilson, no pudiendo evitar esbozar una sonrisilla burlesca.

—Sí —chilló ella. —Es vergonzoso, es estúpido, pero lo tengo, ¿qué le hago? Ya lo he controlado, antes no era tan sólo un espasmo, era un escándalo épico el que formaba. He logrado controlarlo, he seguido el tratamiento, doctor —acabó con sarcasmo.

—Pero si yo no te lo di —contestó House, haciéndose el desentendido. — Ahora mi curiosidad radica en qué palabra será. ¿Te acuerdas de esa conversación, Wislon? —se dirigió a él.

—Cuando casi la matas, se me olvidó todo.

—Oh, no seas llorón. —Ahora se dirigió a Pamela: —¿Me vas a decir?

—¿Para qué? Para que me moleste a cada rato. Olvídelo.

—A ver, debe ser una ironía. Una palabra relacionada con derecho, bueno, creo que debe haber unas cinco a diez palabras clave…

—No me joda. También debe tener alguna fobia. A mi tía, por ejemplo.

Wilson abrió mucho los ojos.

—Guau. Por eso tus reacciones agresivas, jodidas o lascivas con ella —comentó el oncólogo con intención dirigida, tácitamente, a su amigo.

—Cállate —le ladró House, mirándolo.

—Creo que le he dado en el centro al blanco, ¿no? —sonrió Pamela.

—No te pases, demonio.

—Es el día de los halagos —contestó con exagerada gratitud.

—No logro recordar esa conversación, dime qué palabra es.

Y fue entonces cuando a Pamela se le ocurrió su dulce venganza. Wilson notó esa cara, porque ya se la conocía, pero no dijo nada: House se lo merecía.

—Te la diré si sales con mi tía.

—¿Qué? —chilló House poniendo cara de haber visto a un fantasma. —El golpe debió haberte afectado algo.

—Es que está tan solita la pobre —comentó con mal fingida voz de niña mimada. —Me da tanta penita…

—¡Ja! —rió Wilson secamente. —No creo que tanta si pretendes que salga con House.

—¿Quieres salir con ella? —inquirió Pamela, desubicada, asomando la cabeza tras el cuerpo de House.

Wilson hizo un gesto con las manos de "no más guerra" a la vez que sus mejillas se sonrosaban.

—No. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, sólo que creí que era el único pro exterminio de la humidad.

—Tranquilo algún día se acabará —lo consoló la chica, con sarcasmo.

—No voy a salir con ella —señaló House, cuando Pamela volvió a mirarlo.

—Mire, doctor House, o intenta adivinar entre la infinidad de palabras en todos los idiomas que desee o yo le digo después que haga algo bueno —destacó aquella palabra —por ella.

—No.

—Me han contado que su curiosidad puede más.

—Eso es verdad —afirmó Wilson, mirando por la ventana, haciéndose el tonto.

—Cállate —volvió a rugirle House. Dio un bufido y miró a Pamela —¿Quién me asegura…?

—Venderé mi alma al diablo —dramatizó ella, teatralmente.

—¡Eso no es justo! —alegó el nefrólogo. —¡Es tu pariente!

Pamela dio un bufido y miró hacia donde estaba Wilson, ahí notó que él le hacía unos gestos como si sacudiera y luego tirara unos dados, mientras articulaba una palabra que ella intentaba descifrar arrugando la cara, cosa que le permitió reparar a House en algo raro sucediendo a sus espaldas. Se volteó hacia Wilson y este se cogió las manos por detrás y silbó.

—No seas idiota —le regañó House, volviendo a girarse hacia Pamela.

A Wilson se le ilumino el rostro.

—Apuestas que soy idiota, ¿no?

—Pues, claro —afirmó.

Wilson hizo un gesto al decir la primera palabra de su oración y la adolescente comprendió.

—Doctor House, le apuesto mi fobia a que usted no es capaz de invitar a mi tía Lisa a una cita decente y original. O sea nada de cenas cursis, ni autos en una loma solitaria a mirar estrellas.

—¿Ah, sí? —contestó desafiante House.

—Sí —ratificó ella, abriendo mucho los ojos.

—Pues prepárate para perder, niña —declaró House poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Mientras tanto, a sus espaldas, Pamela y Wilson sonreían triunfantes, haciendo un gesto vencedor.

—Ay, no —se quejó el cojo en el umbral.

Los otros dos se hicieron los desentendidos cuando él se volteó.

—Par de malditos imbéciles —les dijo furioso. —¡Me han hecho caer!

—Me pregunto, ¿quién será el imbécil? —cuestionó Pamela al aire, inocente.

—Par de arpías —insistió House, ya convenciéndose de su estupidez, marchándose.

—Te estaré vigilando, House —le molestó Wilson, riéndose.

—Te daré un chute de relajantes musculares si lo haces —lo amenazó ya a pasos de ahí.

Wilson miró a Pamela y ella a él.

—¿Por qué me ayudaste? —preguntó la chica.

—Tuviste una buena idea.

—Ah.

—¿Qué le diremos a Cuddy?

—Que él invente mi diagnóstico, yo aún debo guardar reposo —y se dispuso a dormir.

Wilson salió buscando hacia qué lado habría escapado House. Cuando lo encontró, fue en la clínica y con bata.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó el de las corbatas, extrañado al verlo así.

—Trabajo. El retrato del alma de Cuddy ya está bien y se chivará con su alter ego. Además busco ideas creativas. ¿Quién me mandó a escuchar a un paciente, en lugar de abrirle el cráneo por gusto como hago siempre?

—A lo mejor Oscar Wilde ya te lo adelantó con Dorian Gray.

—Yo me voy con Homero, la Odisea me parece mejor excusa —dijo, caminando hacia uno de los módulos.

Wilson lo observó interrogante.

—Mira, esto acabará así: yo soy Odiseo y tú, Penélope, me esperarás tejiendo, mientras yo me quedaré a gozar de la vida con las sirenas, en especial con una que tiene un tatuaje que dice "decana", y todo porque Pamela, que se cree Poseidón, mató a toda mi tripulación y no tuve hombres que me amarraran al mástil.

—Pero Ulises volvió, ¿no?

—En mi versión no —House alzó las cejas y entró a la pieza de examinación.

Wilson esbozó una sonrisa negando con la cabeza y se fue tarareando feliz.

* * *


	5. Locuras

**Wow! no puedo creer que está hace más de un año con este fin, me lincharía a mí misma de no ser porque no lo haría xD... uhmmm ok.**

**Bueno, hice un compromiso conmigo misma de subir este chap hoy y me dio un ataque de tos porque ni mi interior se lo creía, pero aquí esta! mwahaha, cómo te quedó el ojo yo misma subconsceinte?! xD Y soy tan idiota, agregué como media página de word más, no consideré necesario más y por eso me siento tan idiota, porque esto lo tengo hace mil años! _' en fin... ese es mi drama con todo lo que escribo, siempre peleo demasiado con ello, para que al final la filosofía de Occam gane ¬¬, odio filosofía...**

**Weno, a este chap le pondré con el título que leen, porque realmente lo es, y porque fue esa la razón de que no estaba segura de subirlo hace tiempo... la delgada línea entre el humor y lo absurdo... **

**

* * *

5- Locuras**

—¿Cuál es su problema? —preguntó House al paciente que lo esperaba al interior.

El tipo se desnudó la pierna y le mostró la fea herida que tenía bajo la rodilla.

—Uy —asqueó, fingidamente, House —pues, o se ha enterrado un cuchillo oxidado, o le mordió un rottweiler furioso, o su mujer…

—Soy soltero.

—Entonces fue el perro.

—No tengo perro.

—No me diga que tampoco tiene cuchillos en casa que no sean de acero inoxidable, aunque eso sólo lo digan para vender.

—Fue el perro —admitió el hombre.

House escribió en un papel que luego le tendió, mientras el tipo se arreglaba los pantalones y bajaba de la camilla.

—Tenga. Entrégueselo a la enfermera de la recepción. Se ha ganado un viaje a cirugía.

El hombre cogió la hoja y salió de ahí, House miró su trayecto para encontrarse, para su desagrado, con Pamela en la puerta, abrazada a su intravenosa.

—¿No sabes que debes guardar reposo además de estar lejos, muy, muy lejos de mí para evitarme problemas con tu tía?

—¿Sabe que encontré lo de la cita una estupidez? —afirmó la chica, cerrando la puerta.

—No voy a salir contigo —comentó House, al ver lo que hacía.

—¡Guácala! —gritó Pamela proyectándose la imagen mental y dándole unas ganas enormes de vomitar, demostrándoselo, con una mueca horrible y arcadas, al nefrólogo.

—Hey, que no estoy tan mal.

—Para alguien de su edad. Por lo demás puede ir alcanzándome una bolsa. Lo demandaré por pretender perjudicar mi salud mental.

—Estabas bastante cagada ya antes de mí, comenzando con eso de la correa para perros y acabando con la onomatofobia.

—Al diablo. Vengo a ofrecerle un nuevo trato.

House acomodó los codos en la camilla.

—Escucho. Nada puede ser peor que abrillantar las escopetas del pelotón de fusilamiento que me matará.

Pamela abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, enarcando una ceja.

—Eso es patético.

—Es lo que me mandas a hacer para saciar mi curiosidad.

Pamela se mordió el labio pensando.

—Si no fuera la sobrina de Lisa Cuddy no te interesaría, ¿verdad?

—Lo extraño es que te recuerde después de diez años.

—Tengo que haberle dicho mi nombre —dio por explicación Pamela.

—Sí, un razonamiento lógico. ¿Qué quieres?

—Me han pedido un informe médico para…

—No voy a arriesgar mi licencia por ti, mocosa —interrumpió House, notando hacia dónde se dirigía esa conversación.

—Pero ni siquiera le he dicho…

—Quieres un informe médico, lo que puedes significar tres cosas, es uno psicológico por lo que me pedirás que soborne a un psicólogo del hospital o que me haga pasar por psicólogo, no me agradan, no lo haré; o es un examen físico, cosa en la que si miento me suspenden, Cuddy me mata y tu te mueres por mi negligencia.

—Que tierno que se preocupe por mi.

—No me interesa si te mueres, el problema es que si te mueres por mi culpa no podré sacarme a Cuddy de encima.

—¿Y eso es un problema? ¿No… poder… sacarse a mi tía de encima?

—No podré sacarme a la policía.

Pamela dio un respingo.

—Sí, tiene razón, las camas no las hacen tan grandes. Mucha gente sobre uno puede ser asfixiante.

—Lo que trata de decir tu metáfora en la parte literal no me molestaría si las policías fueran Angelina Julie, Pamela Anderson y Scarlett Johanson, el problema es que sólo está Cuddy —tomó un suspiro mirando a la nada adrede —y ella sólo querrá hacer sushi —e hizo un mueca de terror.

Pamela evitó explotar en risa con una sonrisilla y cerrando los ojos para no seguir analizando la cara divertida del nefrólogo. Luego tomó aire y se apoyó en la pared.

—Entonces, ¿aún quiere saber mi palabra fóbica?

—No es que me quite el sueño, pero podré vengarme repitiéndotela.

Pamela lo miró como si fuese un idiota.

—¿Eres una mujer…? Bueno digo mujer, pero considerando a tu tía, entro a dudar —Pamela rodó los ojos, pero no se molestó con eso más que con lo anterior. —¿Tienes palabra, verdad? —House frunció el ceño —¿Eso sonó tan cursi como creo?

—Si no la tuviera, no podría comunicarme, dado que los dialectos están formados de palabras. Y sí —dijo con no más expresión que una leve hostilidad.

—Dejémoslo en el pacto original. Un organismo tratando de matarme es más controlable que veinte.

—O eso o ésta es la excusa perfecta para salir con mi tía.

—No la voy a invitar a salir. Eso sería hacer lo que hacen todos y me dijiste que tenía que ser original —contestó incorporándose.

—¿Qué va a hacer, entonces? —preguntó ella, cuando estaba a su lado y echándole la puerta encima, que ella atajó para que no le aplastara la nariz.

—Si te digo, ya no sería original —y salió.

Pamela, que no podía correr debido a su cabeza, optó por quedarse allí, había comenzado a marearse con la conversación y la camilla del consultorio le pareció un buen lugar para descansar su maltraído cerebro.

House volvió después de unas dos horas al hospital, y como era de esperar, Cuddy lo aguardaba en la entrada, furiosa.

—Dejaste a Pamela en el consultorio en el que atendías —señaló, de brazos cruzados.

—Yo no… —trató de defenderse el nefrólogo, pero ella lo interrumpió.

—No lo niegues, lo vi.

—Y ¿no pudo haber sucedido que ella llegó allí por sus propios medios?

—No. Porque todos sus aparatos estaban apagados en la sala donde estaba.

—Ah. Por favor, no debe ser tan difícil apagarlos, yo lo hago a diario; además tu demonio no es tan tonta como la crees. ¿Quieres chocolate? —cambió de tema poniéndole sobre la cara el envoltorio ya abierto y desde donde él sacaba un trozo echándoselo entero a la boca.

Cuddy lo miró un instante con una mueca de extrañada.

—No, gracias —dijo empujando el dulce lejos de ella. —Bueno, como haya sido, pero evadiste más horas de clínica, esas si que te las co… bro.

—¿O prefieres rosas? —preguntó mostrándolas desde detrás de la espalda y poniéndoselas sobre la nariz.

—¡House! —alegó ella, empujando el ramillete de tres flores rojas, porque ya le molestaba demasiado. Le dedicó una mirada asesina antes de hablar —¿Cómo trajiste…?

Pero no pudo acabar, dado que cayó desmayada de un solo golpe sordo al suelo. Al darse cuenta, de inmediato corrieron dos enfermeras que estaban allí y Wilson, quien se había pillado con el espectáculo saliendo de la clínica.

—¡Guau! Derribé el mito, es como cualquier mujer a la que le regalan flores —ironizó House.

—¿De qué hablas? —le recriminó Wilson.

House rodó los ojos.

—¡Enfermeras! Gracias por participar, muy útiles sus servicios, gracias, gracias —y mientras decía esto las empujaba con el bastón para que se alejaran del cuerpo de Cuddy.— Si trajeran una silla de ruedas serían más útiles.

—Sólo parece estar dormida —dijo una de ellas.

—Lo sé, por eso tú eres la enfermera y yo el médico; yo diagnostico, tú das conversaciones banales y pinchazos y ¡sillas de ruedas! —puntualizó. —Ve.

La enfermera, tras concederle una mirada molesta, salió a buscar una silla de ruedas mientras que la otra volvía a su puesto.

—¿Sabes lo que tiene, verdad? —consultó Wilson, al ver que House ni se inmutaba.

—Sí. Dame tus llaves —y estiró la mano.

—¿Mis llaves del auto? —inquirió Wilson, tratando de comprender.

—Sí, a no ser que quieras pasarme las de tu cuarto de hotel.

Wilson sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y se las entregó, House las recibió, pero analizándolo.

—No cuestionas más, ni me das recomendaciones de que lo cuide, eso quiere decir que aprendiste a confiar más en tu amigo o que ya sabes qué es esto.

—No sé nada. Además, ¿no querías las llaves? Pues ahí las tienes.

House lo miró aún más analítico.

—Sí… Sí lo sabes.

Wilson suspiró rodando los ojos.

—Sí, sí lo sé —admitió. —¿No crees que estás siendo un poco violento, por cierto?

—Sólo es una vueltecita.

—Sí, claro —Wilson se detuvo un momento para cuando la enfermera llegó, para ayudarle a acomodar a Cuddy en la silla. Ya lista y en camino a los estacionamientos, prosiguió: —¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea?

—Al menos para mí.

House le abrió la puerta del auto, pero Wilson no la subió de inmediato y lo observó fijamente.

—¿Qué? —espetó el cojo ante la inspección. —¡Ah! —comprendió —No, tranquilo, no me aprovecharé de ella.

Wilson enarcó una ceja demasiado expresiva.

—¡En serio! ¡Podrías confiar más en tu amigo! Ahora si la llevo a un campo de amapolas…

—No habría problema: te quedarías dormido —Wilson la acomodó en el auto, al acabar y cerrar la puerta, se dirigió nuevamente a su amigo: —Sólo, no la fumes.

—¿Eufemismo para…?

—Para nada.

House alzó las cejas como respuesta a su amigo y subió al auto para marcharse.

Cuando Cuddy comenzó a despertar de su inconsciencia, primero sintió un ligero bamboleo, luego distinguió las luces de la carretera que de cuando en cuando entraban por la ventana de "¿un auto?". Miró a su costado izquierdo y allí vio a House babeándose mientras dormía. En ese momento comenzó a observar mejor su alrededor y notó que aquello era un bus y no un auto como creía. Se tomó la cabeza con las manos intentando comprender todo aquello, de pronto, desviando su vista hacia el costado zurdo, recordó que la respuesta ya había aparecido por su campo visual.

Dio un puñetazo en el brazo a House entre las ganas de desquitarse y de despertarlo; él no reaccionó y tuvo que recurrir a agitarlo molestamente y a hablarle golpeado.

House dio un respingo cuando volvió a la realidad y parpadeando para difuminar la nube en sus ojos; al lograrlo, lo primero que vislumbro fue un rostro surcado por la molestia.

—Buenas… ¿Qué hora es, Cuddy? —fue su saludo, mientras bostezaba, se desperezaba y se acomodaba en el asiento.

—La hora de las explicaciones —dijo seriamente.

—Oh, mi amor, ya te dije que era una prima lejana. No podría serte infiel —graznó House, actuando genialmente su broma, provocando que la señora del asiento frente a ellos se viera tentada a mirarlos.

Cuddy parpadeó un poco descolocada con su respuesta, pero luego no le quedó más que rodar los ojos.

—Sólo dime ¿porqué estamos en un bus? ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? Y si es que tienes algo para comer.

—Bueno… Te estoy raptando. A Washington. Porque quiero una recompensa. Y sí, chocolate —y se lo tendió.

Cuddy lo miró con una ceja enarcada. Sin embargo, sacó uno de los trozos medio derretidos, para ver si un poco de azúcar al cerebro le hacía despertar de este sueño absurdo o, al menos, comprenderlo.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿No alegarás más? —se extrañó House.

—Había pensado en bajarme, pero encontrar locomoción de vuelta es más fácil llegando a un pueblo o a una ciudad, que en medio de una carretera.

—¿Sabes por qué hago esto? —conversó House, tras un momento de silencio.

—Por que… tu destino final es Las Vegas, donde me emborracharás o drogarás y acabaremos casados, sólo para que te pasen una habitación gratis y desarmemos la cama, en especial —y sólo ahí lo miró, alzando las cejas.

House la miró sorprendido.

—¿De verdad crees que armaría toda esa triquiñuela para tener sexo con una mujer?

—Pagas prostitutas, ¿por qué no podría ser posible? A no ser que de esta manera pretendas decir que con esta mujer pretendes algo más.

—No soy un romántico, Cuddy —dijo, mirando hacia el costado contrario al que estaba ella.

—Sí, sí lo eres —rebatió, y habiendo levantado el brazo que dividía ambos asientos se acomodó sobre el pecho de House. Inmediatamente el hombre se volteó a verla, sorprendido. Y ella acabó su mensaje: —Por eso tardaste cinco años en superar lo de Stacy, ¿no crees?

House no la escuchó más que a medias, pues observó que tenía las pupilas dilatadas. Le tomó la cara para observarla mejor. Al parecer, esos polvitos blancos con los que bañó el chocolate le hicieron efecto pronto en ella, puesto que él ya se había comido la mitad del chocolate y aún se sentía en este mundo.

Cuddy, ante este gesto, también posó su mano en la mejilla de House, la acarició con su pulgar, muy cerca de sus labios, cosa que hizo a House tentarse a la posibilidad de no negarse, más aún, cuando ella se acercaba, le fue imposible no cerrar los ojos, no desear lo que se avecinaba, pero todo se quebró cuando escuchó su voz:

—Así que intentaste drogarme —House miraba su cara de pilla, nervioso, pero intentando hacerse el inocente.

—Yo…

—Entonces, —continuo, volviéndose a su posición anterior —¿por qué estoy… estamos aquí?

House se sintió tan idiota que optó por dejarla sola y encerrarse en el baño del bus. Cuddy se anonadó ante tal reacción, pero sólo se encogió de hombros y prefirió esperar; House no iría a ningún lado sin verlo ella primero.

Al rato, House volvió marcando un número en su celular, Cuddy lo observó. Él se sentó y dijo:

—Esto es culpa de tu sobrina.

Cuddy lo miró con una ceja enarcada.

—¡Es verdad! Mira. Dame un segundo —House se acercó el celular a la oreja, pero poco tiempo pasó para refunfuñar: —¡Ah! ¡Demonios! No hay señal.

—Serás culpable de querer aprovecharte de mí hasta probarlo —se sonrió al saber que esto molestaría a House.

—Yo no… ¿Tan necesitado me ves?

—Es lo que reflejas. Pero más bien enamorado… de mí.

—¡Oh! ¡Por favor! Para tu beneficio, haré cuenta que son las drogas.

—Pero eso va en tu desmedro; no puedes negar que te han ayudado mucho.

—¡A que me dejes en ridículo! —rebatió.

—No lo sé, aún estoy bastante consciente. Sé que te llamas George Holmes.

—¿Te haces la graciosa?

—¿Me hago la qué? ¡Oh, no! Pero creo que estoy comenzando a sufrir de amnesia a corto plazo. ¿De qué hablábamos?

House rodó los ojos y se acomodó en su asiento, cerrándolos.

—¡Ay! En el primer pueblo en el que pare este bus nos bajaremos —fue lo último que dijo antes de acunarse por Morfeo.

—Ok, jefe —aceptó Cuddy, saludando como un militar que ha entendido una orden y acomodarse ella también, mirando por la ventana, hasta, finalmente, quedarse dormida.

Unas horas después…

—Hey. Señor. ¡Hey! —eso, más unos piquetes fue lo que sintió y escuchó House al despertar.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Ya hemos llegado a Washington.

—Oh. Gracias. Cud… —al voltearse, se dio cuenta que no estaba ya allí.

—Ella dijo que lo esperaría abajo.

—Ok. Gracias —House se quedó pensando un momento en cómo pudo haber pasado sobre él y se sonrió al obtener respuesta. En seguida descendió.

Apenas verla, le gritó:

—Y tú, ¿no esperas a tu pobre y amado lisado?

Ella, quien tenía los brazos cruzados, se volteó apenas oírlo y le encaró:

—No cuando me droga —ambos dieron largos pasos para acercarse. —Dame tu celular —exigió, estirando su mano.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque, como organizaste un viaje tan apremiado, cariño, no traje dinero, ni mi teléfono. Y los pasajes no me los regalan.

—Pues no te has esforzado lo suficiente. Recórtate la falda y desabróchate más esa blusa y si no resulta, pasas a la fase B: derechamente, te quitas la ropa y… ¡oye! ¡Devuélvemelo!

—Tus explicaciones son muy largas —dijo Cuddy, alejándose de él con su celular, extraído desde el bolsillo y buscando el número de Wilson, mientras House la seguía. —¿Quiénes son Annie, Debbie y… ¿Honey?

—Amigas mías, que me van a consolar en las noches que me siento muy solito.

—¿También lo son Leela y todos los demás nombres de mujeres que no conozco? O sea, nueve de cada diez.

—Mi favorita es Alex —dijo cuando estaba frente a ella —, nos haría precio —sonrió.

Cuddy lo miró apática, siguió en su búsqueda, pero House le quitó el celular.

—Yo soy el del dinero y el de las comunicaciones, así que, si quieres esto, tendrás que hacer lo que yo diga.

Cuddy suspiró y elevó la cabeza lentamente para mirarlo como una cobra.

—¿Lo que tú digas? —enarcó una ceja.

—Sí. A no ser que tengas una buena idea. Pero, si lo haces, a las tres de la tarde compro los pasajes de vuelta y te dejo llamar a Wilson.

—Van a ser las nueve de la mañana recién.

House alzó las cejas. Cuddy lo pensó un instante.

—Me debes dar mis comidas, el desayuno ahora, y nada de sexo en público —decidió.

—¡Sabía que dirías que sí! —gritó House, riéndose.

—Sí, sí, sí. Genial, ¿no? —dijo Cuddy, sarcástica.

—Por cierto, has dejado una amplia posibilidad con eso de "no sexo en público".

—Mi desayuno —lo cortó Cuddy, bastante fastidiada.

—Ok. Pero recuerda que aquí, yo soy el jefe.

House parecía disfrutárselo mucho.

Cuddy dio un gruñido, antes de ponerse ambos en marcha hacia afuera del terminal.


	6. El juego del Poder

**Yey! tardé menos xD. Bueno, este sería el último capítulo, pero se estaba haciendo muy largo con respecto a la extensión de los demás, así que para no pasarme, queda hasta aquí. El siguiente será el final.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**6- El juego del poder**

Wilson llegó a la sala donde estaba Pamela, allí ella jugaba con una pelota roja idéntica a la de House.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —fue lo primero que preguntó.

—Sí, es la del doctor House —contestó ella, boteándola nuevamente en la pared.

—¿Sabes por qué House y Cuddy no han llegado a trabajar hoy?

—Ninguno de los dos me contó sus planes —aseguró ella, lazando la pelota ahora al techo.

—¿Se la pediste a House? —preguntó Wilson, que ya se estaba poniendo nervioso con la pelotita.

—Sí, de hecho es su regalo por haberme golpeado en la cabeza.

—Él no te golpeó.

—Es como si lo hubiera hecho.

Wilson la miró. Alzó las cejas.

—Claro. —Wilson estiró la mano —Dámela, la devolveré.

Pamela sujetó la pelota con ambas manos, muy seria. La escondió bajo las sábanas entre sus piernas.

—Es mi rehén. ¿Qué sabe usted de ellos?

—House se llevó a Cuddy durmiendo. ¿En serio no te dijo nada?

—No. Me dijo que si me decía, ya no sería original.

—House y sus juegos de palabras.

—¿Ya no me pedirá la pelota?

—Es tu rehén. Pero te llevaré a hacerte la resonancia que dejó Cuddy programada. Iré a buscarte una silla de ruedas.

—Difícil que me mueva —aclaró Pamela, levantando con violencia un brazo para que notara que estaba encadenada a la cama.

Wilson se quedó perplejo un momento.

—Y las llaves o una sierra, si es que Cuddy se las llevó —y salió.

* * *

—La próxima vez que hagamos esto, recuérdame traer tu billetera —dijo House, cuando acabaron de comer.

Cuddy lo ignoró y se levantó.

—¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas? No olvides quien es el superior —dijo House burlonamente, sin moverse de su silla.

Cuddy se cruzó de brazos y tampoco se movió de su puesto.

—Está bien —House cogió su bastón y se puso de pie. Cuando estuvo al lado de ella le dijo: —A lo mejor siendo algo condescendiente logro que hagas mejor tu trabajo.

Cuddy lo miró asesina.

—No creo que eso funcione contigo, House, menos que tras esto yo lo haga —amenazó ella.

Salieron del local y caminaron por las avenidas de Washington hasta llegar al capitolio. Cuddy miró a House.

—No te ayudaré a llevar a acabo un atentado, House.

—Yo que tú no hablaría tanto —le susurró House, Cuddy lo miró con una ceja enarcada. House habló por la comisura del labio: —escucharán tus palabras, verán tus raíces y me quedaré sin jefa —House puso cara de pensárselo —¡Hey! No es mala idea. Me libraría de la clínica.

Cuddy lo miró como si fuera un idiota.

—Hablando de clínica.

—No rebajaré tus horas.

—Pensaba en una anulación de horas.

—No —Cuddy se volteó a mirar al frente de brazos cruzados.

House abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero Cuddy le interrumpió:

—Ni lo sueñes.

—Te iba a decir que siguiéramos caminando, no que te cambiaba cada hora de clínica menos, por el mismo tiempo en tus mejores fantasías sexuales.

Cuddy lo miró bajando los brazos.

—No das la nota —suspiró y siguió andando.

House la miró avanzar.

—No me pongas a prueba —gritó. —¿Y a dónde vas? Aún eres mi esclava.

Cuddy se detuvo y se volteó casi como en defensa a una ofensa.

—Pues no has dado órdenes, Mahoma —alzó las cejas.

* * *

Pamela está recostada en el interior de la resonancia y Wilson en la salita del lado revisando los escáneres.

—Aún no puedo creer que House haga esto sólo por saber tu fobia —comentó Wilson revisando su cerebro.

—No creo que sólo lo haga por eso. En cualquier caso me imaginé que lo haría, se ve que tiene principios… de apostador.

—Claro… —dijo Wilson encogiéndose de hombros. —Esto está bien… —susurró y cambió a una visión general del cerebro. —¿Y cómo es vivir con onomatofobia?

—Un jardín de rosas —contestó sarcástica.

—¿Es muy común esa palabra?

—Es un verbo. Esta conversación me hace rememorarlo, ¿podemos cambiar de tema?

—Claro… —Wilson observó un detalle y se quedó pensando. Volvió a abrir el micrófono —¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta? —no quitó los ojos de la pantalla.

—¿A parte de esa? Está bien.

—¿Tienes onomatofobia?

—¿No hemos estado hablando de eso todo este rato?

—Pero, ¿tienes? Sí o no.

—Sí.

Wilson obtuvo la respuesta que buscaba. Salió de la sala, para dirigirse a la resonancia y acabar con el procedimiento. Sacó a Pamela de la resonancia.

—No tienes onomatofobia.

Pamela lo miró molesta:

—¡Claro que tengo! —alegó. —Mi vida entera me he espantado con la palabra filosofar.

Ambos se miraron. Ella miró al suelo. Luego volvió a verlo.

—No pasó nada —susurró como si estuviera asustada.

—Filosofar —probó Wilson. —No, no pasó nada. A lo mejor eres mitómana.

—Si agregas al paquete lo que te dije sobre que era hija de Cuddy y House, te timé adrede, así que no. A lo mejor es algo más y House es doctor realmente y no un stripper encubierto.

Wilson la miró un instante. Al segundo siguiente explotó en risa.

—Está bien. Te daré crédito, pero llamaré a House. Volvamos a tu habitación.

Pamela se acomodó en la silla de ruedas.

—Porqué se me hace que estás celoso —comentó mientras iban a la salida.

—Ya no te me haces graciosa —le contestó él, dejando de reír, antes de cerrar la puerta tras ellos.

* * *

—¿Seguiremos dando sólo vueltas, House? ¿En serio? —cuestionó Cuddy, mientras almorzaban pizza.

—¿Quieres hacer algo más divertido? Lo siento, no tengo más dinero. Y como me has quitado la posibilidad de hacerlo en público, pues…

Cuddy bebió jugo.

—Esto lo haces por fastidiarme, ¿verdad? —y se acercó un poco a él.

—Es que te pones demasiado sexy fastidiada —aseveró House, acercándose también y guiñándole un ojo.

—¿Quieres que me ponga más sexy? —preguntó ella enarcando una ceja.

—¿Aquí?

—Podríamos recrear "Cuando Harry conoció a Sally".

—¿Aquí? —volvió a preguntar asombrado.

Cuddy lo miró un momento más.

—Olvídalo. Pareces demasiado sorprendido.

—Es que lo estoy. Pero, ¡puedes comenzar!

—Ya te dije que lo olvidaras.

House la miró un instante. Comenzó a fingir que tenía un orgasmo, pero bastante mal. Cuddy le hizo callar metiéndole un pedazo de pizza, ante la mirada general del restaurante.

—No es necesario que lo hagas otra vez. Al menos no sin hacerte una buena imagen de mí sobre tus piernas.

House tragó la pizza.

—Está bien. Dame un poco de tiempo —House cerró los ojos. —Si pusieras tu mano en mi entrepierna se facilitarían las cosas —meditó sin abrir los ojos.

Cuddy se rió y posó su mano en su rodilla.

House suspiró.

—¿No puedes ayudarme más? Eso ayuda tanto como una píldora de ibuprofeno a mi pierna.

—No lo creo —dijo ella, haciendo resbalar parsimoniosamente sus dedos sobre su muslo.

House suspiró y sonrió.

—Así está mejor, pero ¿podrías ser más generosa?

—No lo creo. No quiero un escándalo.

House suspiró.

Comenzó a sonar su celular. Decidió ignorarlo.

—House, contesta —le ordenó Cuddy, quitando su mano.

House abrió los ojos convertido en un energúmeno.

—¡Quién me lo haya jodido…! —regañó, sacando su móvil. Lo vio y contestó: —Apenas te vea, te meteré mi bastón por el escroto, Wilson.

Wilson guardó silencio.

—_¿Ya hiciste a Cuddy lo que te dije que no hicieras?_

—En mi mente todo iba a ser posible, pero lo jodiste. Habla rápido, antes que cambie el bastón por el escáner de radiología.

Cuddy sonrió mientras seguía comiendo.

—_Bueno, espero que te esté yendo bien, para que recibas esta noticia de la mejor manera._

—Voy caminando hacia radiología…

—_Pamela no tiene ninguna fobia. Excepto que la fobia a dejar de timar sea una fobia._

House abrió la boca.

—¿Estás seguro?

—_Como que te lo he jodido._

House puso cara de haber bebido algo agrio. Cuddy lo miró interrogante.

—_¿Podemos hacer un diferencial?_ —preguntó Wilson como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Está bien —afirmó House, poniéndose de pie. Cuddy lo observó. House tapó el auricular del teléfono. —Espérame aquí.

—Pero…

—Espérame.

Cuddy quedó totalmente anonadada. Luego alzó las cejas y siguió comiendo.

House entró al baño de hombres.

—Está bien. Háblame. ¿Qué crees que es?

—_No sé. ¿Qué creías tú antes de que creyeras que era fobia?_

—Nada. Sólo sabía que tenía algo.

—_Gran comienzo_ —comentó Wilson, sarcástico.

—Bueno, tú estás ahí. Dime cómo está.

—_Excepto por la venda en la cabeza que no sé qué oculta, está bien._

—Revísala.

—_Está bien._

Wilson puso el altavoz.

—_¿Qué va a hacer?_ —preguntó Pamela.

—_Te quitaré el vendaje._

Se hizo silencio.

—_No fue un escalofrío_ —dijo ella.

—¿Lo confiesas ahora? —chilló House.

—_¿Por qué dudó de que era un espasmo?_

—Porque me hiciste creer en tu fobia. A todo esto, ¿qué palabra era?

—_Filosofar _—respondió Wilson. _—Esto está bien_ —habló al ver la cabeza de la chica. _—Normal._

—¿Wilson? ¿El demonio reaccionó de alguna manera?

—_No._

—_¿Por qué me dice demonio?_ —cuestionó Pamela, casi llorando.

—Porque… ¿está casi llorando, Wilson?

—_Le estoy pasando mi pañuelo._

—Ha perdido la memoria. Parte de ella. Cosas a corto plazo y traumatizantes. Niña, dime, ¿tus papás te trataban como perrito cuando eras más chica?

—_Me llevaban con un cordel para que no me perdiera._

—_House, eh, eso no era traumático para ella._

—Cierto. Eh, sobrina del diablo, ¿te perdiste en San Petersburgo alguna vez?

—_Nunca he estado en San Petersburgo_ —confesó ella.

—_O sea_ —trató de atar cabos Wilson _—, ella sí tenía fobia, pero por el golpe que hiciste que se diera en la cabeza, olvidó lo que la traumatizaba._

—Y lo que ha sucedido en estos días.

—_No, sólo lo traumatizante. Ella recuerda haberme timado. ¿La traumaste diciéndole demonio?_

—No es tan dura, entonces.

House colgó. Abrió la puerta del baño y dos tipos que estaban esperando lo quedaron mirando de arriba a abajo.

—La de mi amigo —explicó House y se fue.

Llegó hasta la mesa, pero Cuddy no estaba, miró hacia todos lados y la encontró en el mesón, riéndose con un hombre. House se puso al lado y carraspeó exageradamente.

—¿Es él? —preguntó el tipo.

—Sí. ¿Ya nos vamos? —preguntó Cuddy a House. House no se movió. —¡Ah! Tenía curiosidad por saber por qué gritaste. Y como te tardaste, pensé que no sería mala idea hacer un poco de vida social.

—Tendrás que cumplir penitencia por esto.

—¡Feliz! —afirmó Cuddy con una gran sonrisa, aferrándose a la chaqueta de House.

House la miró un instante. La volvió a sentar.

—¿Qué le diste? —preguntó al joven trigueño.

—Nada.

—¿Qué le diste? —insistió House, más pesado.

—¡Nada!

Cuddy tomó el brazo de House. Él la miró y luego bajó la vista a su mano que sujetaba su brazo, ella la resbaló y lo soltó y él notó que le dejaba manchado de chocolate.

—¡Ay, Dios! —suspiró House mirando al cielo. Tomó a Cuddy por una mano y se la llevó de ahí. —Nos vamos. Ya no tiene caso estar aquí.

—¿Ah, no? —preguntó Cuddy.

—No, cariño —respondió House, fastidiado.

—¿Entonces gané?

—No, yo gané, porque facilitaste cada uno de mis pasos.

—¿En serio?

—Cuddy, cállate o te arrastro del pelo.

—¿Por qué eres tan violento?

—¡Deja de preguntar! Nunca más dejo un chocolate con marihuana cerca de ti.

* * *

—¿Por qué dijiste que no era un escalofrió, ahora? —cuestionó Wilson

—Algo tenía, era una posibilidad para pensar en algo y lo hicieron. Ya saben que no mentí y qué pasó —explicó Pamela.

Wilson se cruzó de brazos.

—Descansa —dijo, saliendo de la habitación.

Ella se recostó y se puso a dormir.


	7. Quién ríe al último

**Yey!, tarde pero aquí. =D**

**Tengo otro fic por ahí, ese que ya les dije que era muy elaborado y me encanta, pero me da dolores de cabeza , además que como ya se vienen la universidad otras vez TT, lo peor es que sino lo subo ants de q empiece la temporada nueva, puede que haya confusiones y líos y cosas con la copia y no es copia, es sólo que hubo unas pequeñas coincidencias, maldición xD... ah, ya me entiendo sola...  
**

**Bien, no los distraigo más, aquí está el último capítulo!**

**

* * *

7- Quién ríe al último…**

A la mañana del día siguiente, Wilson golpeaba la puerta de la casa de Cuddy, pero para su sorpresa quien abrió era House.

—No es lo que parece —fue lo primero que dijo el nefrólogo ante la cara de estupefacción de su amigo.

—¿Qué crees que me figuro? —preguntó Wilson, impresionado, convidándose a pasar. —¿No hiciste lo que te dije que no hicieras, verdad?

—No —respondió House, sentándose en el sofá a terminar su sándwich.

Wilson se afirmó en el umbral de la entrada a la sala de estar y lo observó un momento.

—¿Cuddy no se enojará con eso?

—¿Por qué boto migas en su sofá? ¡Nah! —se contestó.

—¿Dónde está Cuddy?

—En este sándwich.

—Sí, claro.

Se hizo silencio. En eso se escuchó una puerta abrirse. Wilson giró la cabeza y vio a Cuddy salir del baño envuelta en una toalla, cuando ella cerró la puerta de su habitación lo notó y lo saludó. Wilson volvió a mirar a House, quien ya había acabado su sándwich.

—¿Todavía me pedirás que no me lo figure? —preguntó Wilson señalando hacia el pasillo, anonadado.

—Sí —contestó House, tras unos segundos de falsa reflexión.

—¡No puedes ser tan descarado!

—Que ella sea limpia, no es evidencia.

—Que tú estés aquí con lagañas en los ojos, es evidencia —saltó airado.

—Y que me esté comiendo su comida —agregó House.

—Y que te pavonees por su casa.

—Y que haya dormido en este sillón.

—Y que… —Wilson se detuvo en su parlamento y lo observó al instante. —¿Es en serio?

—Aquí está la frazada que me prestó —señaló House, levantándola un poco para que la notara a su lado.

Wilson lo miró estupefacto.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —cuestionó, ya no entendiendo nada.

—Porque estaba drogada y me sentí culpable.

—¿Te sentiste culpable? —reiteró con sorna.

—Está bien —rezongo House, algo hastiado. —Me invitó a su casa, gracias a las drogas, mi mérito sólo fue dárselas, pero se durmió en el auto. Iba a dejarla ahí, pero apareció mi Wilson interno en mi mente a falta del real, y la traje hasta acá. La dejé en su cama y como mis sentidos comenzaban a fallar para conducir, decidí quedarme aquí. Te mentí en que me prestó la frazada. Yo la tomé prestada.

—¿Y por qué sigues aquí y no escapaste a primera hora? —preguntó intentando no confundirse sólo.

—Me tengo que duchar —explicó con simpleza.

—Sí, claro —se burló Wilson. —Mejor dame mis llaves —ordenó estirando su mano.

House se acercó la chaqueta que estaba en el sofá de enfrente con el bastón, buscó las llaves en su bolsillo y se las entregó.

—Aquí está papi, para que confíes más en tu retoño querido —dijo House con su sentido del humor.

Wilson las cogió y alzó las cejas, frunciendo los labios. Se volteó para retirarse, pero recordó algo, demostrado en el movimiento que realizaba con el índice.

—Por cierto, ha llegado el papá de Pamela. Por si quieres agradecerle tener una hija que ayuda a tomar decisiones a House en su vida personal.

Y se marchó antes de que House pudiera mediar palabra.

Un minuto más tarde apareció Cuddy, desatándose el pelo.

—¿Ya se marchó? —preguntó como si hubiese querido invitarlo a tomarse un café.

—Sí, le dije que lo amaba como sólo amo al vicodín. Parece que le asustó.

—No te creyó, ¿verdad? —consultó, cruzándose de brazos, sabiendo la respuesta.

House negó con la cabeza, con cara de perrito mojado.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio.

Cuddy sonrió.

—No estaba tan drogada.

House también sonrió y la miró.

—Lo sé.

Y así se quedaron un momento.

* * *

Pamela hacía más de una hora que tenía la misma cara de fastidio, mientras arrancaba las hojas de un libro. La razón se hallaba sentada en una silla al lado de la ventana: su padre.

Unos minutos más tarde, pasado el mediodía, entró Wilson. Al verla despedazar su libro, no pudo resistirse a preguntarle qué le pasaba.

—¿Ves a ese tipo de ahí? —chilló. Wilson se exaltó por sus palabras, sin embargo, su padre ni se inmutó más que para saludar con la mano a Wilson. —Me está diciendo que me voy a Harvard.

Wilson miró a William Cuddy, éste se encogió de hombros como respuesta a la cara de interrogante de Wilson. Wilson volvió a mirar a Pamela.

—¿Y eso es malo?

—Lo consiguió por el amigo de un amigo. ¡Es un cupo fraudulento! —gritó indignada.

—¿Y así no consigues las cosas tú, acaso?

No fue Wilson quien preguntó, sino House, quién ingresaba a la habitación con Cuddy. Cuddy se dirigió hasta su hermano a saludarlo.

—¿Es verdad eso, William? —preguntó Cuddy.

—Fue una pequeña bromita —contestó él.

Cuddy se separó de él, puso los brazos en jarra y lo miró seriamente.

—¿Y esa bromita me incluía a mí? —cuestionó indignada.

—Lo siento, necesitaba enseñarle a mi hija que no siempre puede obtener lo que quiere.

—Entiendo tu filosofía —se metió House, mientras desenvolvía la venda de la cabeza de Pamela.

—Contigo obtuvo lo que quiso —ahora quien se entrometió fue Cuddy.

—¿Qué hiciste ahora, Pamela? —preguntó su padre.

—Nada —saltaron Cuddy y House al unísono. Wilson los miró sacando sus propias conclusiones.

William miró a Cuddy.

—Sí, es cierto que fastidió un poco, pero son jugarretas propias de su edad, quiere creer que tiene el poder, pero no ha hecho nada dañino. Se ha portado bien —aseguró Cuddy.

Pamela miró a House interrogante y luego sonrió burlona, House le tiró las vendas a la cara como venganza a mofarse de él. Wilson tenía su mejor cara de "de qué diablos me perdí".

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Una competencia de timos? —saltó Wilson, no pudiendo contenerse más.

—Más o menos —contestó Pamela. —Pero lo de mi papá fue maldad.

—Fue educación —la corrigió él.

—Maldad. La vejez debería dejarte reconocerla.

—Mañana nos vamos— avisó su padre, retirándose.

Cuddy vio el recorrido que hacía su hermano de salida, mientras House daba el alta a Pamela.

—¿Y no puede fingir que sigo mal, para no irme mañana? —preguntó la chica.

—No. Porque aparte de tu pequeña falta de memoria y este chichón oculto por tu cabello, no tienes nada.

—Pero, por favor —suplicó con ojos de cachorro.

—Además quiero que te vayas.

—¿¡A pesar de que lo ayudé a darse valor!? —inquirió incrédula.

—El valor es para lo estúpidos. Yo negocié.

—Negociaste, porque te mostré como irían los valores de la bolsa antes de que se publicaran.

—Pero si no hubiese aceptado, no tendrías crédito.

—Pero aceptaste, porque era demasiado buen negocio. Tengo crédito.

—¿Por qué es peor Harvard que Princeton?

Todos voltearon a ver a Wilson, quien había terciado la discusión con esa pregunta.

—¡Oh, lo siento! Es que tenía esa duda —se explicó Wilson, irónico.

Ahora todos miraron a Pamela.

—Porque William me timó; y porque el amigo de William timó a William y el amigo del amigo de William timó al amigo William. Y eso, aún cuando este certificado de matrícula tenga todo en orden, sellos verdaderos, firma original y todo, es malo —aseguró mirando el papel.

—¿Sólo por una competencia? —quiso aclarar Wilson, a quien aquello no le cabía en la cabeza.

—No es sólo una competencia; tengo principios, puede que no sean los mismos tuyos. En cualquier caso, deberías estar acostumbrado —y señaló a House y a Cuddy.

Wilson notó el gesto.

—Ah, ya comprendí —asintió.

Se hizo un momento de silencio.

—¿O sea que te vas mañana? —quiso saber Cuddy.

—No es necesario el tono de congoja falsa —pidió la chica.

—No es falsa —contestó su tía, sonriendo al final.

Pamela y Wilson la miraron y luego miraron a House. Éste justo notó su pelota, la tomaría, pero Pamela fue más rápida.

—¿Puedo llevármelos para interrogarlos? —preguntó Wilson más a modo de informar que de pedir, pero fue interrumpido por las rabietas de House, por su pelota.

—Wilson, ¿por qué no la cuidaste mejor?

—Oh, vamos, hablemos y después te la devolverá.

—Sí, ve a hablar con él, después te la devuelvo —aseguró Pamela.

—No cumpliste el trato anterior.

—Eso no fue su culpa —la defendió Wilson.

—Oh, sí, en cuanto a eso… Gracias por curarme la onomatofobia, doctor House —agradeció Pamela.

House la miró un instante.

—¿No tenías principios?

—Dar las gracias cuando alguien se las merece, está dentro de ellos. Decirle a alguien que tenía razón, no —demarcó.

House se encogió de hombros.

—Quiero mi pelota.

—Mañana, cuando me vaya. Ahora vayan a hablar con el doctor Wilson… si quieres recuperar tu pelota —agregó.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Wilson? Y ¿por qué no te la contamos a ti? —curioseó House.

—Será mis oídos, a mi no me interesan los detalles —aseguró, poniendo cara de asco.

Cuddy rodó los ojos y salió. House y Wilson salieron al rato, tras que el oncólogo logró convencer a su amigo de que doblara un poquito sus principios.

* * *

Pamela estaba en casa de su tía cerrando su maleta. Sólo dejó fuera un sobre, que guardó en un bolsillo de su chaqueta y la pelota de House, que llevaba en su mano. Su padre estaba en un hotel que tenía que dejar por la tarde, así que ella aprovecharía la mañana para despedirse.

Cogió la maleta por el mango y la rodó por la casa, hasta la puerta, donde buscó la llave para cerrar. Una vez hecho esto, escondió la llave tras un farol y se dispuso a deslizar la maleta escaleras abajo y después por la vereda hasta la parada del bus.

Llegando a Princeton, compró un dulce en un negocio cercano al hospital y luego entró. Llegó hasta el despacho de su tía con su mejor tenida de turista exploradora. Allí estaba ella junto a House y Wilson quienes parecían discutir.

—¿Qué sucede? —consultó la chica apenas entró.

—Nada sólo House entrometiéndose en un caso de Wilson —explicó Cuddy poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hasta ella. —¿Vienes a despedirte?

—Sí —afirmó ella, soltando su maleta y dándole un abrazo.

Cuddy aceptó el abrazo y la besó en la frente. Luego la tomó por los hombros.

—Que te vaya bien.

—Gracias —Pamela se alejó un poco. —Siento si te hice pasar algún mal rato.

—¡Oh, está bien! —rió Cuddy. —Estoy acostumbrada —admitió, señalando hacia atrás con el pulgar, por el lado en el que estaba House.

Pamela se hizo espacio para hablarle a los otros dos.

—¿Te has vuelto una persona sensata? —inquirió House, burlón.

—¿Cómo estuvo la historia? —preguntó Pamela a Wilson, ignorando a House.

—Un nueve.

Pamela sonrió y le lanzó la pelota a House, quién la atrapó apenas.

—¿Necesitabas la calificación de Wilson para devolvérmela? —chilló House, incrédulo.

—Era mi rehén, podría no habértela devuelto, podría haber hecho cualquier cosa.

—La has ultrajado —palideció House, fingida y teatralmente.

—Eso y más —aseguró Pamela, abriendo mucho los ojos.

—Wilson, creo que te la prestaré un tiempo —dijo House, alcanzándosela.

—¿Por qué?

—Necesitará terapia.

Cuddy y Pamela sonrieron, Wilson rodó los ojos. House lo miraba con carita de "mírala, pobrecita, necesita de ti".

—Bueno —suspiró Pamela. —Tía, toma —habló, alcanzándole un sobre.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó ella.

—Un sobre —contestó Pamela.

—Sí, pero…

—Si quiere saber qué contiene, ábralo, yo no sé. Lo que es yo, ya me voy. Estoy atrasada. Adiós.

Y tras decir esto, cogiendo su maleta, se marchó.

Cuddy comenzó a abrir el sobre, lo primero que sacó fue una nota, se sentó tras su escritorio, dejando el resto del sobre encima y la leyó. House se colocó tras ella para fisgonear.

—"Ya sé que eres el amigo del amigo" —leyó House en voz alta. —Ahora entiendo toda esta serie de hechos afortunados al final. ¿Cómo lo hiciste? —preguntó, mirándola casi encima.

—Tengo un amigo.

—¿O sea que esa escena cuando ella llegó…?

—Esa escena fue real. Sólo que William me lo pidió.

—Entonces la escena de ayer.

—Sí, a lo mejor esa fue escena.

Mientras House y Cuddy discutían, Wilson revisaba qué más había en el sobre. Comenzó a reír, como sólo él sabe hacerlo, cuando ha ganado una partida de póker.

—¿Qué? —saltaron los otros dos al unísono.

—Un encargo que había hecho, llegó por este medio.

—¿Qué encargo? —preguntaron otra vez al mismo tiempo.

Wilson dio vuelta lentamente la fotografía. En ella se veía a House y Cuddy en el bus, durmiendo uno sobre el hombro del otro.

—Wilson —habló Cuddy, en tono de advertencia.

—Creo que era mi turno de timar —declaró él y salió de la oficina.

House y Cuddy se quedaron boquiabiertos en el interior.

—Haré que mi bastón haga el trabajo sucio —dijo House amenazante, haciendo ademán de salir, pero Cuddy lo detuvo.

—Lidiamos con eso a diario, ¿qué más da?

—Tiene pruebas —le señaló House.

—Que pudo haber photoshopeado. Sólo ocúpate de negarlo hasta el final.

—Como si fuera tan fácil. ¡Tengo una marca en mi cuello! —señaló.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de esa —contestó ella, con simpleza. —Cambiando de tema, ¿no te había dicho que debías escoger un equipo?

—Trabajo bien sólo —contestó terco, dirigiéndose a la salida.

—Sí, claro.

House cogió el pomo de la puerta.

—Creo que empiezo a extrañar a tu sobrina, te mantenía ocupada y lejos de mí.

—Me mantenía ocupada y cerca de ti.

—Pero eras más simpática —y salió.

—¡Quiero nombres!

Cuddy negó con la cabeza y sonrió, continuando en su trabajo.

**FIN. **


End file.
